The Secret life of the American Teenagers
by 2pinkstar and 7blackberry
Summary: One word to describe Troy and Trevor's Bolton's life is horrible. But when they move to Alberqurque, they soon find themselves making new friends and maybe falling in love. But will their deadly secret get in the way of having the perfect life or not?.
1. Afraid of losing you

**The secret life of the American Teenager.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any unfamiliar characters.**

**A/N Hey, I've worked on this story for the past few days and I must say that it turned out the way I like it. Unlike my other stories, i decided i wanted to do a little more mature work, this isn't anything like i've written before, i must say. I put all hard work and effort into this story and i hope that this really good enough for people to at least write a review about it. You can write any thoughts of this, i really don't care, it'd be nice of you to voice your thoughts out. Also, i will be deleteing all my other stories except Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain which is co-written by the author Samanta1024 who authors Tears of a Wildcat and all my other finished material, i'll also be deleteing my three-shot, i have no interest in it, i put it up so you can get ready for this story. I have a bunch of story ideas that'd i'd be willingly to write and post. But first, i gotta finish this story and my other story Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain which is the sequel to my first sucessfull hit story Stranger. So you won' be expecting a new story in like a couple of months, it depends if i finish it early. Before, i stop babbling, this will be a slight ICarly crossover. Reason for this beause, Shelby Marx will portray the twins mother in this story, so it'll be a slight crossover. Enjoy!!.**

"Come on, I haven't gotten all day!" Shelby Bolton called out in a harsh tone, urging her two identical twins boys to get inside the house very quickly.

"We're coming, mom" 16 year old Troy Bolton mumbled, trying his hardest to move faster while holding 2 suitcases and a backpack, one on his shoulder, one in hand and one on his other hand.

"Make your feet go faster or else you'll have another one of those punishments tonight!" She called out in a impatient tone.

Troy and his 16 year old identical twin brother Trevor Bolton glanced at each other before speeding towards inside the house.

"Good," Shelby gave out a satisfied smile." Now, do we have everything?"

Trevor looked around him and nodded. "I think we got everything"

"Great, since this is a pretty cheap house that doesn't have any big bedrooms, you guys get the small room" Shelby ordered.

The twins nodded knowing better then to not upset their mom, it was for their well being too. "Get out of my sight and go move all the furniture inside the house till 6:30 pm!"

Trevor's eyes widened. They can't just move all the furniture and turn it into a real house, it could take more then two days. "B-but"

"Now or you'll definitely receive punishment tonight!"

Trevor nodded recalling last night's punishment. Let's say just it something had to do with a belt and a hanger. He didn't want to go through that again, it was just all to horrible to even think about it.

The two boys nodded silently, picked up the bags and walked into a medium sized bedroom and dropped them and continued their way downstairs to finish the rest of the orders their mom had given them.

* * *

"I'm home!" Trevor announced with a bunch of grocery bags. When the two of them got a lot done, Trevor decided to go out and buy grocery so they could fix dinner up for the three of them. Knowing that their mom wanted them to go out and buy food or else they wouldn't have dinner tonight.

No answer.

He began to get worried. What if his brother gotten beaten up for doing something that their mom wouldn't be happy about?. Or worse, what if she could've killed him?. All these questions were running though his head.

He knew better then to act fast so he unpacked the bags and as soon as he was finished, he went to the living room and noticed it was empty then he checked their mom's bedroom and found him in the finished bedroom, making the bed.

"Nice job" Trevor complimented.

"Thanks" He mumbled tiredly. Trevor noticed that his brother looked tired from doing all the work.

"You should go to our room and dose for a bit, you look tired" Trevor suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks, a lot of things need to be done before-"

"Where are you two!" Shelby's voice came out of nowhere startling the two kids.

"In here" They both yelled out in usion.

In a matter of seconds, Shelby stormed into the room gulped and began to feel nervous. His mom's mad and that could only mean one thing.

Punishment.

"I told you two to move in all the furniture and make this house look like a house" Shelby yelled furiously.

"B-but we couldn't get everything in. I-its just a-all to much" Troy stuttered nervously thinking of all the possibilities of how punishment would go this time. She could hit them with a belt or punch or kick them or even worse choke them. But all three of them were already worse as it is.

"Well, the kitchen isn't decorated, the living room isn't decorated and the tv doesn't have cable and don't get me started about the bathrooms" Shelby snapped in a harsh tone.

"B-but" .

"Stuttering buts is not going to cut it" Shelby yelled furiously then she took out her belt and began to hit Troy with a belt.

Troy felt the stinging pain that was caused by the belt. It felt good. Pain was something that he was getting used to. Pain was his only friend apart from his twin. The last two previous school's in one year had been horrible for the two. Kids always made fun of them, they judged him them immediately as soon as they introduced their names, probably it was because they had worn a sweater and jeans on the first day of school which was 85 degrees out. People made fun of them for it. It continued on till December and then they switched schools and then moved a month later due to the school board being suspicious about the frequent absences then moved here only a month later.

"You are worthless, you can't do anything right" Shelby continue to yell.

"No dinner for you two tonight," She went on. "You worthless pig number 2, get your worthless ass over here"

Trevor gulped and closed his eyes waiting for the belt to come hit him. Whack!. A few moments later, Shelby began to feel hungry. "Make dinner for me no later then 10 minutes or you'll receive punishment number 2 tonight"

They both nodded and limped out of the bedroom. The two limped into the kitchen and pulled out ingredients, pots and pans.

Moments later, Troy was stirring the boiling water waiting for his twin to finish cutting unions, he slowly turned his head to face his brother. "What a monster" He whispered softly.

Trevor turned his head and nodded. "Yeah, remember when she wasn't was like this"

Troy nodded. "Yeah"

(_Flashback three years ago)_

_Swish!._

_The ball went though the net. The score was 51-13 points in the final game of the season._

_"Come on, Troy, come on Trevor you can do it" The twins mother shouted loudly enough for the whole crowd to hear._

_Troy turned his head and smiled at his sweet mother and mouthed I love you._

_Shelby saw this and mouthed I love you back then Troy mouthed this one's for you back._

_He threw the ball into the net and suddenly the buzzer rang._

_They won._

_Troy and Trevor ran up to each other, giving each other a manly hug._

_"You did it" Trevor exclaimed excitedly._

_"You mean, all of us, the team did it" Troy corrected him._

_Trevor smiled at him and the two proceeded to join the team._

_After the game, the twins ran up to their parents. "Mom, Dad!"_

_"Congratulations, my sweat peas" She smiled warmly as she hugged both of her twins._

_"Tonight, we're going out to dinner to celebrate your win" Jack Bolton announced getting proud of his twin son's._

_"And after that, we're going to head to the mall and let you pick whatever you want" Shelby finished._

_Trevor shook his head. "No, its okay, no need that, we just only won a game and we celebrate by going out for dinner and buying whatever we want, no thanks"_

_"No honey, you two deserve it, you guys work hard enough, you two are straight-A students that takes honor classes" Shelby insisted._

_"No, mom, its okay, really" Troy shook his head in disapproval._

_"No is not an answer and we're going to do those stuff because we love and we're going to those stuff no matter what you say" Jack said sternly._

_"B-but," The twins stuttered but then saw the serious look on their faces. "Fine" They both muttered feeling defeated._

_The adults smiled at each other and then the Bolton family proceeded out of the school and towards the car to begin the night's celebration._

_(End Flashback)_

"Yeahhhh" Troy said whistfully.

Silence took over the twins as Trevor poured freshly washed and cut onions into the pot. Troy began to stir the boiled water as he poured seasonings into it as a thought struck though his mind.

"Do you remember the first time that we tried to cook?" Troy questioned remembering the horrible incident.

Trevor nodded. "Yeah"

_(Flashback three years ago)_

_"So what do we need to do again?" A clueless 13 year old Troy Bolton questioned his mother for the tenth time in a row._

_"Troy for the last time, you turn on the pot and pour the oil in and pour some water to boil it" Shelby answered for 10th time in a row._

_"Sorry, but we aren't woman, woman usually do all the cooking and cleaning while men fix stuff" Trevor complained._

_Shelby laughed and shook her head at how superficial the twins were being about cooking. "Someday, you'll be forced to cook to feed yourself and your family one day"_

_"If we ever get married" Troy mumbled recalling the last breakup he had with his girlfriend Selena._

_Shelby laughed. "Honey, get over it, there's more to life then dating"_

_"But, we're just 2 clueless teenage boys who loves girls and cars and could care less about the stupid cooking and cleaning" Trevor joked._

_Shelby chuckled. "Come on you two, its not playtime right now, I gotta teach you how to cook"_

_The boys groaned. "Fine"_

_She grinned before giving out her instructions. 10 minutes later, the boys were getting the hang of cooking. "Good" Shelby nodded her head proudly as she watched her two identical boys cook for the first time._

_Just then the three could hear the door slam followed by a. "Shelby, I need help with the gardening"_

_Shelby shook her head laughing and muttered. "Men"_

_Trevor heard his father and smirked. "I told you that men should only fix stuff while woman should do the cooking and cleaning around the house"_

_Shelby turned her gaze back at her twins and shook her head. "Now that you two are growing up, you need some responsibilities, I'm getting you ready for adulthood and besides, I can't be doing all the work, its not fair that I have to do all the cooking and cleaning with you two do whatever teenagers do and my husband just comes home, plays and takes care of you and just fix things, I mean come on, it can't be that hard"_

_"Oh yes, for example, just look at dad" Troy replied back, pointing his index finger towards the figure behind their mother._

_Two arms wrapped around Shelby's neck to reveal their dad." Hmm, what's for lunch?"_

_"You'll find out as soon as the twins finish cooking," Shelby answered. "And get off of me, you smell"_

_Shelby pulled herself out of Jack's embrace and turned around to face jack in overalls, dirt all over his clothes and face._

_"Oh my gosh, how can gardening be that hard?" Shelby tried hard not to laugh at her husband's dirty appearance after an attempt at gardening._

_"Its very tiring and I need help with something" Jack pouted._

_Shelby rolled her eyes. "Well, too bad, I need to supervise the twins, don't want them to burn the house down, do we?"_

_"But mom, we're capable of cooking now, we're don't need help, the only help that's needed is your husband right there" Trevor insisted pointing his index finger towards his father._

_Shelby took a deep breath before looking at her husband's pleading look. "Alright, since your older now and your capable of bigger responsibilities, I'll let you slide but only for today and your right, your dad needs all the help he can get, but don't do anything that I wouldn't do and keep your eyes on your cooking, okay?"_

_"Okay" The twins nodded._

_"Okay, I'll be back and remember don't do anything that I wouldn't do, okay?" Shelby warned them._

_"Alright, just go already" Troy urged them out of the house. Once the parents were out of the house, he turned his gaze towards his brother who was too busy watching the boiling pot, a mischievous expression crossed his face. "We finally have the house to ourselves, let's take advantage of it. What can we do that's something fun and totally crazy in a couple of minutes"_

_"Nothing, you heard mom, don't do anything that she wouldn't do" Trevor snapped._

_Just then Troy's cell phone rang and he pulled the phone out of his pocked, pressed the talk button and brought it to his ears. "Hello?"_

_"No way, the skateboard opened today, I thought It was going to open next month…..you went there..... How was it?" Troy questioned hanging on to every detail from the other line of the receiver._

_That quickly caught Trevor's attention, forgetting about the cooking. The boys loved to skateboard and spend all almost all of their free time to cook and skateboarding with friends. Trevor walked over to his brother and eavesdropped on the conversation in curiosity over the skateboard._

_Troy noticed the boiling water was getting hotter and walked over to the pot and picked up a rag and threw it on the pot.__Two minutes later, Troy was about to end the conversation till Trevor sniffed then cringed and coughed. "Do you smell smoke?"_

_Troy hung up the phone and sniffed and realized something. "Fire!"_

_The boys turned around and gasped as they saw the whole counter on fire even the freezer._

_"Dammit, Troy, how can you be so stupid, I told you to focus on the pot but no you had to answer that damn phone call of yours" Trevor snapped._

_"What are you talking about?. You're the one who came over here to eavesdrop my conversation" Troy argued back._

_"Wait a minute, how in the world did the fire start?" He questioned his brother._

_Suddenly Troy became silent and as his gazed at the pot nervously, quickly spotting the burnt towel. "I kind of threw a rag over on the pot"_

_"Stupid ass, you need to think before you do something" He screamed in rage._

_"Well, its not my fault, it was an accident!" He snapped back, trying to defend himself getting completely scared._

_"Whatever" He mumbled, getting his phone out and dialed 911 and began his call as soon as he was finished. The whole house was on fire._

_Trevor glanced at his brother who was silently crying and realized that this maybe their last moments together and didn't want to their final moments to be the two of them not on good terms. He quickly grabbed his brother and embraced in a hug, knowing that this was it. The two began to cry and scream for help._

_Outside the house, the couple was watering the grass. Jack squinted his nose and smelled something weird. "Shelby, do you smell-"_

_"My baby boys, smoke" Shelby tried to scream out a simple sentence but was too shocked and scared to do so._

_"Shelby, go call the police while I go get the boys" Jack ordered firmly._

_"Okay, but please, bring you and my babies back here safe and sound" She whimpered letting the tears fall off of her dark brown eyes._

_Jack nodded and pecked her in the lips. "Whatever happens, I'll always love you"_

_"Your sounding like your going to die" Shelby cried out whimpering._

_"Don't worry, I'll bring myself and our kids back here safe and sound"_

_Shelby whispered. "Just promise me something"_

_"What?"_

_"That you'll be back here with the kids safe and sound" She answered._

_Jack nodded, keeping word on his wife's promise with determination in his ocean blue eyes." I promise"_

_He ran into the house, letting himself inside. He was shocked at the sight in front of him. Everything was in fire and burning. "Troy, Trevor" He shouted nervously, hoping that his kids were still alive._

_"In the kitchen" The boys answered back in between sobs._

_Jack felt very hot and sweaty. It was freaking hot. But luckily he found his sons in the kitchen clinging to each other. "Come on, take my hand you two and be careful, okay?"_

_The twins nodded and aparted from the hug and held their father's hand. Jack led the twins into the living room, their were almost their until more fire appeared and caught on Jack's leg._

_"Dad!" They both shouted._

_They pulled their dad and led him into the living room.__As they walked towards the door, the three male's were losing air._

_"Can't breathe" Troy breathed out, struggling to breathe._

_Trevor began to cough, his lungs closing. He and the two had to make it. They didn't want to die just yet. They wanted to graduate high school, go to college, marry and have kids but no their were no chances anymore._

_Suddenly, the fire spread throughout. He coughed and fell to the ground, losing air. "Go…on….I promised your mother that'd all the three of us would be get out of here alive. Its to late for me, I want at least some of us to get out so go"_

_"B-but" Troy said stubbornly, tears falling out of his eyes as he cried extra harder._

_"No, dad, you'll be okay, we're going to get out of here, we're going to wet with the hose and you'll be fine. We're going to take you to the hospital in just in case, you'll dad, you'll live" Trevor screamed at his dad crying extra harder._

_"Tell…cough…your mom that I love her…and tell her…that I'll always be in your guy's heart and guys, promise me something. Promise me that whatever happens, I want you to succeed and have a good life and don't forget about me either..cough..I..love…you" He whispered hoarsely before the fire spread to face, his eyes began to close._

_His chest went up and down for the final time. No longer Jack Bolton was breathing._

_The two cried and went out of the house in shock on what just happened.__They breathed in the California air, the sunlight burning through their eyes. Something that their dad wasn't able to go through this again._

_The twins heard sirens and crying suddenly their loving mother embraced them into a hug. "Thank goodness, you are okay"_

_It was not fair that their dad wasn't living anymore because of something that they both caused._

_"Where's your father?" Shelby questioned noticing her the older Bolton's absence._

_"I'm sorry, mom" Troy mumbled in between sobs._

_And that moment Shelby realized that the first time in her life that her husband, her true love broke her promise._

_She didn't answer to Troy's reply, she just stood in tears wondering how a day start so beautifully end so depressing and tragic._

_(End flashback)_

Just maybe if Troy hadn't thrown the rag on the pot. Maybe just maybe, their dad would be alive, maybe their mother wouldn't abuse them.

_(Flashback three years ago)_

_The three Bolton's entered their rented apartment. Shelby walked into her own room and slammed the door without a word._

_"Is mom okay?" Troy questioned worriedly._

_"What do you think?" Trevor snapped. "You know Troy, sometimes you act like a four year old. Its so annoying._

_The comment stung Troy like a bee. Ever since their dad's death. The family was falling apart. Troy and Trevor seemed to argue more then they usually did, Trevor began to be more responsible, Troy began to be feel more depressed, Shelby was getting even more depressed. Trevor began to be more crankier then ever._

_Hours later, the twin's mom hadn't come out of the room since the funeral ended and the twins hadn't spoken to each other since their fall out earlier that day. It was dinnertime and luckily Trevor finished cooking his meal. "Mom, Troy. Its dinnertime!"_

_Troy entered the kitchen and sat down awkwardly. Soon after that, Shelby walked entered in the kitchen in silence still in black dress, looking pissed off. Throughout the whole dinner, the family chewed in uncomfortable silence with ocassional glares._

_Shelby, Troy and Trevor all walked into the living room and sat in separate couches._

_"Trevor, go grab me a bottle of beer" Shelby spoke up in a monotone without any emotion in her voice._

_"Mom"_

_"I said go get it, boy" She snapped._

_The two boys cringed. They never seen their mother act so strange.__Trevor left the room leaving a nervous Troy and then came back with a bottle of beer._

_"Here" Trevor said, giving his mom a bottle of beer._

_Shelby took aggressively and opened the bottle and chugged it all down. Trevor sat back in seat then the twins watched their sweet, loving mother indulge alcohol, something their mother didn't like, let alone the word. "Get me another one" She repeated again with no emotion whatsoever._

_Trevor nodded his head, feeling very nervous. In the last three weeks, his mom barely said a word at all and now three weeks later, she finally spoke, giving a order for beer. It was just all too weird._

_"Another one" She ordered in a raspy voice._

_"M-mom, are you okay?" Troy questioned with a hint of fear in his tone._

_"Just peachy, now make your brother go get me another fucking bottle of beer and now" She yelled startling and scaring the two 13 year old boys._

_Trevor immediately nodded and fetched another beer in fear of his mother's strange behavior.._

_Shelby grabbed the beer from in and chugged everything down. "B-boys, g-get y-your asses h-here" She slurred. _

_Now the boys were definitely scared. Their own sweet, loving, fun mother was now drunk. The boys did what their were told in fear._

_Shelby picked up a bottle and spoke. "Its your damn fault that your dad's dead, if it wasn't for you two then maybe I'd still be successful in career and me wanting to start a family with him and wanting to stay with you three, I gave it all up and what I'd get in return, two uncaring children that let the fire in the house. Now, I'm going to give you some punishment. Troy since you were the one who threw the rag as told by your brother lift your pants down"_

_Troy nodded scared and slowly let his pants off. Shelby put the bottle in between Troy's legs. suddenly, he finally let it all out, the stress, anger and depression made him cause his breakdown._

_"Now, this won't hurt a bit"_

_Suddenly, she pushed the bottle up towards Troy's private and then the next thing Trevor knew. His brother screamed and began to sob then his mother shoved it up his private, 10 more times but even extra hader._

_Trevor watched the glass shatter into a millions of pieces and as his brother drop to the ground, sobbing and screaming in pain in horror. Not believing his sweet, happy go lucky mother just hurt her own child physically. It was just a disturbing sight._

_Shelby looked up and gazed into Trevor's blue orbs. "Your turn"_

_(End flashback)_

Troy shuddered at the memory that was one of the most painful things in his life.

But luckily, Troy and Trevor seemed to be getting along much better now. He was so jealous of kids, laughing happily, not having a care in the world having a good house to live in, loving friends and could get anything they could get their hands on, come home to loving parents.

While all he'd come home with a abusive mother who's ready to beat him up. Troy wished he had friends at school, he wished hadn't feel so used to be so confident but that confidence went away as soon as his mother started to beat him up and his self- esteem lowered.

Troy couldn't believe the even the last three horrible years, his brother acted so okay with it. The only time he's seen him so vulnerable when he'd getting beaten up so, so badly which only happened like 10 times and once when he'd seen him cry in his room silently begging for miracle to happen two days ago.

The twins were finally finished with cooking dinner and set it on the table and shouted. "Dinner"

Shelby walked into the room and barked. "Make this house look like a real house and when I'm done eating I expect this house to look like a real house and if it isn't, you'll get a punishment tonight that'd make you regret not finishing this house"

The twins nodded and walked away began to decorate the living room. "We're going to head to our new school in the morning, let's ask my mom if we could go out and buy some clothes this weekend"

Troy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we haven't bought new clothes since three months ago"

"And don't' forget we have to look for jobs after school also" Trevor added.

"Why would I forget?. Ever since mom got fired from her job a week ago she told us to go huant for a job and won't work anymore. What will she do when we're going to college?"

"Ugh, I just can't wait till I turn 18, we'll finally be able to escape this after years of abuse"

"Since this is our last two years left of high school, no matter what happens we have to make at least a couple of friends cuz I hate being a loner"

Troy nodded silently and turned his gaze towards back the television.

"What's wrong?" Trevor noticed as his brother was about to cry any second.

"What if I don't make friends and you do, what if you forget about me?. Ever think of that huh?. Remember Jesse Mcartney back in the 8th grade when he became popular he just forgot about me and started to bully me"

Trevor's eyes widened and realized his brother was wayyy insecure and walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Forget about him, that was three years ago. I'm not like him nor will I ever be. We're family, remember one of dad's last words?. Take care of each other and love each other no matter what. If dad hadn't said that I'd still to that. I know this sounds, cheesy, gay and girly and the list could go on but I love you Troy no matter what happens. Don't forget that okay?"

Troy nodded and Trevor muttered softly. "Come here"

The two mainly hugged each other. Knowing that no matter what happens, they'll always take care each other and love each other even if one of family isn't willingly to love and care with the rest of the family members.

**A/N Yup, I'm trying to make this a different abuse type of story. Samantha1024's story tears of of a wilcat inspired me to write my own abuse story version that's totally diffrent. If yout throw in a pair of twins and a abusing mother then that'd make a unique and a diffrent hsm abuse story. I've got tons of ideas of how this story will play out. So i promise you this story will get more intresting. I promise. Please review and tell me what you you think...reviews make me smile.**


	2. Tired of pretending

**The Secret Life of the American Teenagers**

**Dislclamior: I don't own anything except any unfamiliar characters.**

**A/N 14 reviews whoo hoo and that's only the 1st chapter. Seriously, this is the first story that I posted that got a lot of reviews for the 1st chapter, I usually get five or less, words can describe how happy I am to know that readers are finally paying attention to my stories, its pretty awesome. I was aiming for 20 reviews but instead I got 14 but its better then having five reviews. Okay, enough about that, people, this is the chapter that one of the subplots start to kick in which will be pretty interesting. Just to let you know, I'll try to update frequently as I can but I have my other story Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain to co-write with Samanta1024 which is the sequel to my first hit story Stranger. But enough about that, hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!.**

* * *

The morning sunlight poured into the small dark bedroom.

The blue neon clock that sat on top of the lamp stand sat between the two occupied beds. The light blue neon numbers switched to 5:00

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Troy slowly opened his eyes and with a slight groan. He pushed off comforters off of his head and set it on his chest. He shifted to his shoulder and slammed his hand very hard on the snooze button. "Ow"

He shifted his head towards his twin who is currently in a deep sleep who was very fortunate enough to at least a couple more minutes of sleep then him. Troy pushed the comforters off of him, sighing. Today was the first day of school, not that Troy was nervous or excited, it'll still be the same thing like it has always been since he moved at 13. Introduce, judged and made fun of. Unfortunately for him to think it was normal thing since it happened every time he switched schools.

That's the thing he couldn't get. People made fun of him for wearing winter clothes during the warm weather or people just assumed they were weird by their choice of clothing. Judged by their clothing choices was very confusing for him. It wasn't a good reason to be made fun of, in fact it was the lamest thing to be made fun of. Troy knew it'd be the same thing every time and today was no different. Go to new school as a new student, get made fun of, a month or two later, move to a new place and the cycle starts again. Its something that Troy was getting very sick of and something that Troy didn't want to go through again and again and so on. But he had more to think about.

For example. His abusive mother for instance. But luckily, his mom was too lazy to even lay a finger on them straight after dinner, she went to her room and locked herself to go to sleep. But he knew better that his luck won't last long because he'd get another one of those usual beatings tonight, something he was used too. It was a normal thing for him, going to school and not being wanted then coming home to a hating, abusing mother was a everyday ritual. Sad isn't it?.

Troy pulled himself of the bed, pushing his bangs out of eyes so he could get a better view of his lame room. The room was white, blue curtains, two beds with blue striped comforters with blue and white stripped pillows, a cherry wood lamp stand with a white lamp sitting on top of it and a picture of the family stood on stand. It was a small and pretty cozy room but it was a lack of creativity and just plain boring. The only cool thing that was in the room was the twin's laptop. His dad originally owned it but after he died, they were allowed to keep at least one cool room.

Troy shifted his gaze back towards the alarm clock which read 5:05

He'd better wake up his brother and get ready because being late for the bus and being stuck at home for a day of beating was the last thing Troy wanted to do.

He slowly let himself out of the bed and tip toed towards his twin's bed, carefully trying not to wake his mother up, not wanting to start any drama before school would even start especially when its five in the morning.

Troy shook his brother's shoulder, shaking him. Trevor stirred a bit before opening his eyes wide open finding his twin shaking him awake. "Stop, shaking me, geez, I'm awake now" He hissed quietly.

"Sorry, but unless you want to stay home without me then good luck" He hissed back.

Trevor rolled his eyes and dragged himself out of bed, grumbling words to himself. This was one of the differences of Trevor and him. Trevor is a little more fiesty and more aggressive with a little bit of temper then Troy. Who is more calmer and laidback then his twin. Trevor is not morning person and tends to be A LOT more cranky very early in the mornings.

* * *

A freshly, groomed Troy walked down stairs and into the medium sized kitchen. It contained a cherry wood kitchen table and chairs and a cherry wood floor, practically the whole kitchen is cherry wood except the walls are painted light brown.

Trevor turned around and threw him a granola bar. "Eat up, bus comes in 3 minutes"

"Shit!"

Trevor checked back on his watch. "Actually, 1 more minute to go"

He looked right back up at Troy and both boys darted out of the house with a very loud door slam,

The two ran through the sidewalk where a bunch of kids were chatting or playing their ipods. The two quickly slowed down. "So, we ran for nothing" He commented.

Trevor shrugged and ripped open his granola bar. "At least we came prepared"

"Yeahhh"

Troy opened his granola bar and shoved it into his mouth, savoring every delicious bite. "Hmmph, fis lis wo chocwty"

Trevor stopped in track and looked at him. "I have no idea what you just said" And with that he continued on walking as Troy trailed behind him savoring each bite he took.

* * *

20 minutes later, the bus came to a screeching halt. Troy looked out the window and saw a building with a touch of blue, white and red. The building was pretty big and it had a clock attached to it and a water fountain that changed colors to red and blue.

The door swung open and students began to pour out the seats. Troy turned his gaze back to his brother and questioned. "You ready?"

"I've been ready" He answered confidently, nodding his head.

Troy felt a pang of jealously through his stomach. He couldn't stand that he had so much confidence in him. Troy thought his twin was pretty weird, he'd never met a person with much confidence and never had a ounce of insecurity. It was just all too weird, it was like his brother was unbreakable.

The twins sat up from their seats and dragged themselves out of the bus, breathing in the crisp, fresh morning air.

The two walked inside the school as a bunch of people were giving them the never seen them before looks. Typical.

Troy pushed through the door opens and inside the crowded main hallway. The halls was filled with red, white and blue. In the middle of the crowd, the two quickly spotted a African-American girl wearing a white ruffled blouse with a matching dark pink jacket and a long matching dark skirt with a 2 inch black heel and a red handband to finish of her look, putting up a flyer on the school's bulletin board.

"Let's go ask her there, its much less crowded to where's she's standing" Trevor whispered.

Troy nodded and trailed behind his brother towards the African-American girl. Once they got to where she was standing, Trevor tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

The African-American girl turned around and gazed at them and eyed them up and down. "Identical Twins" She quietly murmured to herself.

"Huh?" They both mumbled in confusion.

The girl snapped her head up and quickly answered. "Oh, sorry about that, my science class is studying about twins. I can't believe I'm standing to a pair of identical twins, it feels so surreal, can I ask you some questions?" The girl questioned squealing as she took out a notepad and a pen from her pockets and flipped a blank page ready to write the answers down.

"Uh, speaking of questions, we came to you because we wanted to ask you where was the principals office but sure, we'd like to answer some questions for you, but first, we gotta head to the office to pick up our schedules" Trevor replied back.

"No wonder, I haven't seen you around, what are your guys names?" She questioned curiously, putting back the notepad and pen.

"I'm Troy Bolton and this is my brother Trevor" Troy spoke up introducing themselves. The girl seemed like one of those braincs but they didn't seem to mind because they she was pretty nice.

"Nice to meet, Troy and Trevor, turn right then left and go straight down to the fifth door on the right and there's the office. Oh yeah, I'm Taylor Mckessie " She finally answered their question.

" Well, Thank you so much Taylor" Trevor told her.

"Your welcome and it's nice meeting you two" Taylor responded back.

"Its nice meeting you two" Troy waved goodbye before pulling his brothers to head to the principals office.

Troy scanned the doors, quickly spotting the principals office. "Found it"

Trevor followed his twin's gaze and spotted it. "Come on, let's go now" He pulled his twin's hand towards the office.

Troy flung the door open and stepped inside the big room, the room had four desks which was currently occupied by the school's securities. The two walked up to the desk taking the sight in front of them.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for Mr. Matsui" Trevor politely asked.

"Sure, he'll be right with you momentarily" The lady replied with her gaze focused on the computer typing really fast, it must have been really important.

Soon enough, a tall man wearing a businessman's outfit and a pair of glasses made his way over to the twins. "Hi, you must be Troy and Trevor Bolton, it's so nice to meet you" He greeted taking in their hands and shaking it which they gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr, Matsui" Troy nodded politely.

"These are your class schedules, locker number and combination as well as the school's map in case you get lost and if you need anything, a student will be happy to help you out" He spoke.

"Thanks, Mr. Matsui" They both said at the same time by accident.

"Your welcome, boys, now go shoo, off to homeroom" Mr. Matsui hurried them out of the office.

The two began to read and compare the schedules. Once the two finished reading, they looked up to each other.

"We got homeroom, English, lunch and gym together. At least we have four periods together" Trevor spoke.

"Yup, your right, now let's go find our lockers before we're late to homeroom, I don't wanna make scene on our first day" He said.

"Your right" Trevor nodded and with that the two sped to find their lockers.

When the two were finished, they finally found homeroom and stepped into the classroom filled with students chattering happily and a blonde old woman sitting in a chair, drinking a cup of tea.

The two scanned the room before finding a empty seat behind a African- American boy with bushy hair.

"I call the seat behind afro head" He announced and sped off quickly towards the seat.

But before Trevor could say anything else Troy was like a speed of lighting and soon enough found him sitting in the seat Trevor aimed for. Another diffrence between the twins were that Troy was really fast and as for Trevor, well you could say he isn't the most fastest guy in school, well he could be.

Trevor's eyes fixed on seats scanning for a emtey seat till he found one in the third row near the window and sat on it.

_Ring Ring Ring_

A screeching sound went over the loudspeakers. Students and the teacher groaned covering their ears to cover the horrible sound.

What's with the loudspeakers. Trevor thought to himself.

"Ahem, good morning everyone" Mr. Matsui's voice filled though the room through the annoying loudspeakers.

It was pretty clear the school's sound system needed a lot of work to be done on it. When the morning announcements finished, the blonde lady cleared her throat and began her morning lectures.

Trevor found himself getting bored and just put his head on his cheek as he stared at the clock. Minute after minute, his ocean blue eyes was fixed on the clock hoping to get out of the boring this boring classroom to what he called prison.

Much to his satisfaction the bell rung and the relieved students were happy to pick up their things move on with the school day. He got up from the seat and dragged his feet on the white marble floor out of the classroom to find his brother leaning on the wall waiting for him.

"That was the most boring and torturest class I ever gone though" He complained.

"Tell me about it," Troy agreed. "So ready for the next class"

"Duh" He answered as Troy leaned off the wall and soon the two were on their way to the first class of the day.

The bell rung meaning that 1st period was done and over with. Troy stepped out of the classroom in relief, they had 2 periods over with and on to second period. The day was running smoothly as he thought it would be.

The two scurried out of the hallway. "So, I'll see you at lunch" Trevor told him.

"Yeah, see ya in lunch" Troy replied back.

He gave one last smile before turning around to step on his heel and stalked off the hallway as his twin watched him as he stalked off.

When he was out of sight. He took a deep breath and scurried off to find his algebra class. When he found it, he spotted every seat was filled except one seat particular. Along with the spot, he noticed a petite girl with brown curls, she looked breathtaking, every aspect of her beautiful and wonderful feature of her face was delicate and breathtaking. The girl was just simply gorgeous.

He eyed her as he studied her angelic face as he sat down but when the bell rang, his gaze quickly faced the teacher.

"Good Morning, class. For the remaining of class, you'll be working with a partner that's right of you. 30 questions, bring your papers up to the front desk when finished and go" The teacher instructed.

The brunette turned her head, he felt his stomach churn as the brunette gave a warm and friendly smile. "What's your name, I haven't seen you around before"

"T-Troy B-Bolton" Troy stammered shyly. He isn't usually shy when it came to meeting strangers but this girl made him very shy around her. It was strange that she had a affect on him and they only just met. It was so strange.

She giggled at his stammering." My name is Gabriella Montez"

Troy broke into a shy smile. "Nice to meet you Gabriella"

Gabriella gave a friendly smile before turning back to her desk, opening her binder and pulled out two pieces of paper. She placed the two papers on her desk and handed him a calculator.

"One for scratch paper and one to write our answers down" She informed him in her angelic voice.

"Okay" Troy nodded and both started to work on the problems. Soon enough the bell rung. Disappointment flushed over him. All he felt like was doing was stay and get to know Gabriella but unfortunately for him, he had classes to attend to.

He picked up his binder and walked out of the classroom with Gabriella standing next to him informing him about the schools clubs and activities.

"You'll love this school, there's always something for everyone. Being the school's president, I plan to make sure the school has a touch of fun in everything" Gabriella informed him.

"School's president, impressive" He noted impressed.

She nodded her head and smiled widely. "Yup, I'm a cheerleader, Scholastic Decathlon"

"Interesting, a braniac, pretty inflexible and very well organized. I'm sure you'll be a big hit with guys. I'm sure that's its not hard to find you a date"

"To be honest, its not very hard to get a boyfriend actually, I had to break up with my ex two months ago because I was getting more busy more then ever and I don't have the time for one either. But I'm sure the right one will come along" She replied truthfully.

"Ahh"

"So, enough about me, tell me about you" Gabriella spoke.

"Okay, well let's see I moved from Tennessee, so I guess I like to ride horses but since I'm originally from California, I love to surfboard mostly, but since I don't have a access to a beach often, I barely surf" Troy informed her.

"Well in your luck, there's a beach in Santa Fe which is exactly 40 miles from here and that's the closet beach from here in Albuquerque. Maybe, we can together and head to the beach some time" Gabriella informed him.

_That is if my Mom let's me_. "Sure, that'd be really cool" He agreed. _Eh, whatever, my mom wouldn't let me anyway so why even bother asking, if she ever invited me._

"Cool" She nodded. "Can I see your schedule?"

He nodded and him his schedule and watched scan the piece of paper then handed back to him and informed him. We have the next periods together, wanna eat lunch together?"

"Sure, but is it okay if my brother can sit with us, I don't want him to be left alone?" He questioned.

Gabriella smiled cutely. "Aww, that's so sweet of you to care for your brother like that. How cute and soo sweet and that's a definite yeah"

"Er, we're pretty close like that. Like two peas in a pod" He told her.

She giggled. "That's so cute. That makes me wish I wasn't an only child. It pretty sucks cause my mom's always working and there's no one to hang out with"

"That sucks" Troy commented. Well, at least you don't have a abusing mother.

"Yeah, well come on before we're late to class" She ushered him though the hallways to the next class.

* * *

The bell rang and it was definitely lunchtime. Troy put his books inside his lockers as he listened to Gabriella go on about something.

"You'll love my friends" She finished.

"Great" He put on a enthusiastic smile. She grabbed his and lead him inside the cafeteria.

"Woah, I never thought there could be so much red, blue and white altogether" He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, well this school's all about school spirit. So we're pretty much into gooo wildcats" She made a kick and raised her hands up in the air like doesn't care.

Troy chuckled. "Look at you being all wildcat hyped and all that.

"Ew, that is so not me. I'm not much into those stupid preppy stuff. That's just too disturbing for me" She shuddered.

Troy laughed. "Come on, let's get our food. I'm hungry"

"Okay, Captain" She joked.

They both chuckled as stepped in front of the lunch counter grabbing whatever they could find. As soon as he was finished, he scanned the cafeteria for his twin but he nowhere to be seen.

Troy shook his thoughts away as he listened to Gabriella's voice rang out in his ears." Guys, meet my new friend Troy Bolton. He's new, he moved from Tennessee"

"Hey, I met him early this morning with his brother" Taylor exclaimed.

"Chad's the name"

"Zeke"

"Yours truly, Sharpay"

"Ryan"

"Jason"

"Kelsi"

"Martha"

"Well, nice to meet you all of you" Troy greeted politely.

He sat down and all 10 of them engaged into conversation, Troy quickly forgetting about his twin. But halfway throughout the lunch, all of a sudden, they heard a loud scowl.

"Woah, who the heck scowled and whoever did sounds like wolf. Wooooooof!!!!!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"You sound like a dog, dude" Troy said in between laughter.

"Troy, where the fuck were you?. I've been looking all over you and yet I find you ditching me for your new friends" Trevor snapped angrily.

"Ouch" Chad said to lighten the mood up. But no one laughed as soon as they looked up to find a exact replica of Troy except he had a little deeper voice but not to the point where he sounded like a middle aged man.

"Shit!" Troy cursed loudly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean you to blow off like that. Its just that I looked for you but you were know where to be seen"

"That is the lamest excu-" His voice began to get loud which caused everyone to turn to look. But once he saw his brother's pleading look.

He stopped his sentence deciding that he decided to not go hard on his brother in front all of is friends. But felt a pang of jealously. He made tons of new friends then him, sure, he met a couple of kids here and there because he had a conversation and that was it. There was another difference between the two of them Troy had much more of a welcoming personality but Trevor did also but Troy had the welcoming personality more then he did.

He quickly noticed Gabriella's head leaning on his shoulder. He noticed how the two of them looked together and could tell by the look on his eyes that he liked her. He decided to go hide and spy the group to see if the two had chemistry.

"You know what, I'll leave you guys alone, don't mind me, Troy, I'll see you straight after lunch" His voice returning to normal but with a stern edge to his tone which he knew by the tone of his voice that his brother wanted to talk him. Whenever he used that tone, it meant he wanted to yell at him or discuss something that Trevor saw and would usually tease him with. Whatever it was he wasn't looking forward to it.

He turned around stalked off to a different part of the cafeteria.

Everyone turned back to him and silence filled the table til Gabriella broke it. "No wonder, the two of you are really close as your are"

A bunch of cools and I wish I had a identical twins seemed to be the main subject for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

Later, when Troy walked out of the cafeteria. Suddenly, he felt himself get pulled and turned around to face his smiling brother.

"So what was so important that you wanted to talk about?"

"You like her, you like her, you like that brunette check, you like her" He teased him.

Troy glared at him. "Shut up and no I don't"

The remaining of the school day was spent by Trevor teasing Troy about his crush on Gabriella and of course which Troy would deny.

* * *

A/N Okay, this chapter is lameeeeeeeee. Sorry that I didn't put much effort towards the end of the chapter but its 11:00 but one of my folks keeps appearing being like Its 11, go to bed and blah, blah, blah. I actually got scared and screamed when one of my folks told me to go to bed. So I'm pretty much to the point where I'm extremely annoyed. Anyway, truth to be told, I haven't worked on the next chapter of Stranger because school just started sadly so yeah. I can only have time to update during the weekends. I'm definitely going to update Stranger before this. But I promise, I'll try to update both stories regularly. But no promises but I will say I'll try to get the next chapter of stranger up as soon as Samanta1024 and I can. Anyway, this chapter is a break from their life outside of school and for this story I'm going to make Gabriella a little more edgier but not rebellious. Just a bit more edgy. But the question is how?. I'm going to develop the characters even more. Review and tell me what you think?


	3. This won't hurt a bit

**The Secret Life of the American Teenager.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really annoyed at this stupid disclaimer. Everyone here doesn't make any profits of any authored story. Obviously. Its just a fiction of work where people read and review. Its pointless, we all know that no one owns a certain story, movie, comic, book. Etc. And even if they did, they wouldn't be on fan fiction writing, they would be coming up with some script for a movie or TV Show or even writing a novel. Seriously, its pointless.**

**A/N 6 fucking reviews?. This is really upsetting me more then usual. Well because I'm really pissed off of something that is not fan fiction-related. Well, at least I had reviews but its just like all my other stories. Please people, give my stories a chance. Thanks anyway but this time I better get more then 6 reviews or else I won't update anymore. I'm sorry but right now I'm just not in the mood.**

* * *

"Splendid grades, a very focusable person, a very hardworking, loves to work kids, is very teachable person in fact and can speak two languages" A blonde haired woman in a business outfit read aloud off of Troy's job application.

He stood there grinning like a idiot sitting in a chair in front of a desk in a office later that day after school. Since the twins had different interests, they took part of a decision agreeing that they both took different jobs in order to gain full respect as their own individuality.

"And you" She pointed towards his twin sitting in the chair next to Troy with her index finger, dropping the application and picking up the second application to begin reading. "Took photography class for three years and took a advanced course in photography this year. Sends pictures to Nature Magazine frequently in Tennessee. Can photoshop perfectly, also took computer courses since the sixth grade known as applied tech in middle school and computer technology in high school for 8 years straight and is a good multitasker"

The blonde took off her reading glasses and set the application down and lifted her chin up and put her hands on it. Tapping her perfectly manicured hands on her chin. "Hmmm, not bad, not quite bad. You two sound like your capable of any job actually but since jobs require the needed skills and perfect and interests in teens. I'm going to type you applications in and see what we'll come up with" The blonde explained as she set her hands on the keyboard and beagn typing furiously on the computer.

She put her hand on her mouse and scrolled down a page. "Okay, let's see. For Trevor, we've got photo technician, a photo technician fixes people pictures and prints them out for people. But it's a harder then you'd actually think. You have to work with machinery and if you think ordering food makes people really picky then you'd ought to know that people are even picker to make their pictures look different. Weather its for cups, t-shirts, frames, stuff like that"

"I'll take anything that involves photography but what's the salary?" questioned Trevor.

"10 dollars per week, not half bad. Actually, you'll end up with forty bucks or somewhere in the late thirties" She explained, her eyes fixed on the sixteen year old.

"I'll take it"

"Okay, let me fax your application to Walgreens then I'll work with Troy as soon I'm finished" The blonde spoke as she faxed the paper through the machine then quickly let her perfectly manicured fingers slide through the keyboard.

"For Troy, I came up with daycare centers or nannies. Since you're a teenager, I really don't think you'd be qualified as a nanny. But I think as a daycare center worker you'd really hit the spot. Since your capable of building good relationships. Why don't you work in a center that involves helping kids with special needs" The blonde continued.

"I'll do anything that involves helping kids" Troy spoke up. Ever since he was a little kid, he'd grown acustomized to little kids. He loves the feeling of making a kids smile on at a time. As for Trevor, photography was something he was born to do. At the age of five, he was arguing with his twin over who gets to snap a picture since their parents are really strict with their belongings and were afraid that the twins might break but eventually let them. His dad's intuition told him that Trevor was born to take pictures so he'd let Trevor do it first. But with a click of a button, his dad was amazed how good the picture was taken and Trevor figured out how to zoom in and out and all that good stuff and from that moment on, his parents and relatives knew he was born to take pictures.

"Okay, let me send the application to the helping hands children center" The blonde replied. "Okay, I'm finished, I'll let you know by phone as soon as I hear from Walgreens and the helping hands children's center"

"Have a nice day" The two responded back.

"Have a great day, you too" The blonde replied back before quickly gazing at her computer to type.

The two got up from the chairs and excited the office and out though the employment building's parking lot. The two got into the old beat up truck that surprisingly that their so called mother gave to them on their sixteenth birthday. But it was only needed for going to work or school or to buy groceries. Troy turned the engine on and checked the time on the thingy.

He groaned silently, their mother expected them home at 3:30 and the time was 5:30

"We're so dead" Troy complained.

Unaware of the time, he glanced at the time then his eyes went huge. "Great, just great"

Once they parked the car in the driveway. Troy turned the engine off pulled his backpack over his shoulder, dragging himself out of the car before locking the car.

The twins dragged their tired feet though the front porch of the door. Troy unlocked the front door and both entered the dim house. They closed the door behind, seeing bottles scattered all over the floor, broken glass spread every inch the house. Clothes laying over the living room.

Trevor turned his gaze at his brother and silently mouthed. "Don't make a sound" Troy nodded then after one silent step, a voice croaked out of nowhere.

"You think you can't away can't you" A female voice chuckled evily.

"Well, don't think that anymore" The voice continued.

Shelby Bolton stepped out of the shadows and into the twins unpleasant viewing. She stood there in her white-shirt and black track pants with a huge white line. Curls hung to her shoulder in all of her glory.

They both gulped as their mother neared them as she continued on. "Boy, you are in it for today. You woke up at 5 in the morning with your door slams and didn't even think to make me food. Which results me not having to eat anything at all today. I almost expected you home at 3:30 as always. But no, I come in here to find you home a quarter till 6. You two were due home three hours ago but no you decided to drag your worthless butts in this house three years after you were due home. Punishments will be enforced. No dinner. Two beatings will be enforced today.

She pulled something out of her pockets and picked up a knife. "Now this won't hurt a bit" She crooned.

Shelby walked behind Troy and put her hand though his neck and began to choke him. Troy shivered with fear and in despair, pleading silently to his mother to not do this. Trevor painfully watched his brother suffer.

The cold silver metal touched his arm's skin. Shelby clutched his neck even harder. Troy struggled to breathe, pleading for air to come about, feeling the stinging of is arm as the knife digged into his flawless skin. Troy began to feel dizzy, his vision began moving, his brother just stared at him, wordlessly, unable to move, he could barely make out his brother and mother's expression. Troy's world was spinning. His knees grew weak, black spots began to fill his vision.

Finally, giving up, no air left in his lungs. His pupils rolled inside the back of his head, Trevor just stood in fright, scared for his brother's life.

_God, please help us_. He silently begged.

Trevor saw his brother's eyes in nothing but white, no shade of blue in sight. Troy's eyes shut closed. Troy's head drooped head back. His legs losing his balance. His body drooped and began to be limp, Troy was officially out cold..

She laughed her evil laugh as she unwrapped her hands out of her Troy's neck. Both watched Troy's limp body fall to the ground. His head drooped to the left side. His arms inches away from the wait. He layed completely still. Motionless and lifeless. His face began to turn pale. Trevor looked for signs to see if his brother was still breathing. But his chest wasn't rising and that's what scared him the most.

"Please, don't let my only family that actually loves me die" He silently whispered to himself, letting the tears fall of his face. Not able to take the stress anymore. Why did everything have to turn this way. If it wasn't for them then they wouldn't be a abuse victim, they wouldn't be working their ass off and what reward they could get?. Getting beat up is what they'd call reward according to their so called mother.

Trevor wanted to run to his brother and pull him up to lap and rub his back, telling his brother that everyway be okay. But in reality, it wasn't okay. The two were victims of child abuse. Their father was dead. They had no relatives near them. They had no friends. They worked their asses off for nothing. It was simple. It was pretty sad.

"I love it when Troy goes limp. Who needs him anyway. It can be just the two of us. Looks like he ain't breathing anymore. What a waste. He isn't actually needed in our family, its only you who's needed. He had a worthless life, he had nothing comin for him anyway. I'm glad that Troy's dead. All we need to do is dump is worthless body in your room in his bed. We're just gonna let him decease in your room. Oh, what fun of you suffering in your room. Your only the responsible one in the family. Which I'm glad, now get back to work. I'll deal with his body later" Shelby laughed.

He tried to fight back tears. His twin wasn't dead, he refused to believe it. He couldn't survive without his brother. He wouldn't usually admit it, but it was hard to make friends with people, he isn't easygoing as his brother. How in the world can he survive without his brother?.

"Now, get back to work. Your punishment is when I'm done with dinner. I'm too lazy to lay my hands on you anyway"

Trevor nodded and walked silently into the kitchen but took one last glance at his unconscious twin brother on the floor, hoping his twin would awaken. Shortly, after dinner and watching his mom eat the delicious food she had eaten. His stomach growled. He was so craving for a peanut butter sandwich and a bowl of chips. But he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Right now, his own twin might not even breathe, live out his dreams or eat his favorite food or even get his first kiss.

Trevor turned off faucet after cleaning dishes. Suddenly BAM!. Trevor fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Clutching his head, hearing evil laughter. "I never realized that this could be so much fun"

He felt himself collided with his mom's fist. His mom kicked him in the stomach numerous times and pulled him up several times only to push him down the floor. "Its 8 which is your curfew. Go to bed now!" She barked.

"Oh and take your brother's corpse to your room or else" She ordered.

Trevor nodded and walked out to the living room. He spotted his unconscious brother still in the same position when he left him an hour ago. He leaned down and put his hand under his neck and other hand under his legs. He lifted him up from the ground, his head drooped back. He made his brother in a slight sitting position so his head fell front. Troy's head fell to his brother's chest. It was a cute moment, if it were a movie. He dragged himself up the stairs while carrying his twin's heavy limp body up the stairs and into the room.

Somehow, he managed to lock the door. He walked over to his brother's bed and pushed the bed's comforters of the bed and laid him gently. As soon he was laid his brother he quickly zoomed towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

10 minutes later, he walked back to his room and changed into his pjs and crawled beside his unconscious brother and pulled up the comforters and cuddled himself to his brother, laying on his brother's chest, covering himself and his brother so that they wouldn't cold in the morning. He prayed hoping that they would be saved from their mother then eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Troy awoke in a dark cold room. He squinted at the darkness feeling weak. His neck and arms ached him badly. He didn't remember being here. He felt himself laying in a bad wrapped around him with comforters. Troy was sure he wasn't in a hospital room because though the darkness, he could sense the room was very tiny. All he could remember was his mother choking him to death and blacking out. But that just it. He could hear loud snores coming from beside him. He felt something alive shift under the bed sheets. A hand laid on his chest, loud annoying snores filled his ear, he could feel the thing beside breathing slowly. Troy felt very naked. It felt like waking up in vegas, completely naked only to find a girl sleeping beside him.

All of a sudden, a alarm clock began to beep. Troy's body cringed at the noise, completely unaware of what was happening in the bedroom. He felt the hand remove itself from his chest. Troy heard an annoyed groan and a slam. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and Troy could see his bedroom being displayed in front of him.

Troy blinked, unable to take the brightness. It was a person but who?. He felt the person beside him sit up, stretching and yawning and also grumbling. Whoever it was, he could tell the person was a very cranky person. The bed sheets were removed and all he could see was hairy legs and boxers. Troy's mouth dropped open and screamed silently, completely grossed out, thinking one of his mom's one night stand guys took him up to his room, completely drunk and raped him.

He immediately closed his mouth in fear of being caught. The person turned its head.. Troy completely recognized the person who turned out to be was his twin.

"How are you feeling?" His voice questioned him gently and sweetly but concern showing in his tone.

"Achy and tired" Troy croaked out tiredly. Trevor gazed back at the clock which read 5:00

"Since you've been completely knocked out for 11 hours. I'll let you sleep for 30 minutes since you need rest. You probably won't be able to get some sleep in you till tonight"

"Thanks" He smiled tiredly before shifting to his side and closed his eyes. Moments later, Troy's body turned limp, Trevor could hear soft snores and his steady breathing coming from him. Trevor was glad to see his brother sleep. He was safe and sound but harmed. He hoped that Troy's acting skills could fool everyone.

He smiled towards an sleeping Troy before making his way to the bathroom. He shuffled into the room 30 minutes later towards his sleeping brother.

Trevor shook Troy's shoulder. "Come on, man, the bus comes in at 6:35 and we don't wanna be late"

Troy stirred awake and pulled the sheets up to his head. "I'm sooo tired" He whined in a sleepy tone.

"I know that your tired but we have to go to school. We have to go, there's noce, bro" He explained feeling bad for his brother because being knocked for almost 11 hours could tire you out and only getting a 30 minute nap wouldn't help either.

"No and I don't care"

"Come on, Troy, I'll make you some coffee" He urged his brother.

"I'll still be tired" Toy mumbled.

Trevor was extremely tired and achy and extremely in pain after receiving last night's pain. All while he had to deal with his older brother should be acting responsible. It was like a 16 year old taking care of a 12 year old. But he had to feel bad for him but after like five minutes of trying to get his twin out of bed. His impatience getting the best of it. "If you don't get out of bed, I'll tell Gabriella you like her" He hissed.

Troy shot up from the bed and glared at him. "I don't like her like that and if you tell her that, it'll ruin my friendship with her. I've only known her a day"

"Sure, you do," He smirked. "Now get your butt out of bed."

Troy grumbled as he grabbed his sleepy self out of the room and into the bathroom muttering how evil his was being. He turned on the shower, taking his clothes off, letting himself, feeling the hot water hit his face. He scrubbed and shampooed, the water made awaken a bit. He was so tired that he accidentally fell asleep but when he moved and the water snapped him awake. He turned the water off and wrapped his towel around his body and let himself out of the shower stall.

He brushed his teeth and brushed and dried his hair. He went back his room and picked out white t-shirt and jeans with a black sweatshirt but leaving the jacket open and put on some converse. After he finished dressing himself up, he walked back to his bathroom and fixed his hair, making it a messy look that guys usually wear.

He walked downstairs and sat down to where his brother was eating cereal. He poured out the milk and into the bowl that was already laid out for him. Troy chewed his cereal and finished eating. He picked up the bowls and set them in the sink.

Trevor walked over to the coffee maker and fixed Troy a cup of delicious coffee and put the cover on the cup filled hot liquid.

He gave to his tired looking brother and Troy gladly accepted the cup and sipped it, the hot liquid burning tongue. "Hmm"

"Good?" He asked.

"Extremely" He smiled warmly.

"Good, its 6:30,let's head to the bus." Trevor told him, picking up the house keys and backpack as Troy picked up his own backpack. The twins walked out into the cool fresh morning air to start the day.

* * *

Gabriella Montez stood by her desk happily chatting in a black dress with a blue thingy wrapped around her dress with a white cardigan with black heels. She had tied the middle part of hair but leaving the rest down her shoulder. The outfit she was currently wearing wasn't something she would typically wear of day to day life. Well, what was the occasion?. Maybe to woo a blue eyed hottie perhaps?. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a hottie walking into the room with his brother. Suddenly, she started to laugh loudly at something Sharpay had said. Yes, it was that surprising. "So, do you have the field trip permission forms for homeroom?"

"Shit" Gabriella cursed loudly before making her way out of the classroom to fetch her sheet of paper. She collided against someone when she wasn't looking.

"Fuck ass," Gabriella cursed herself getting extremely annoyed with her lack of attention.

"Is everything alright, Gabriella?" A pair of blue eyes gazed into her brown orbs.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy" Gabriella replied sarcastically with a eye roll.

Troy chuckled raising his eyebrows. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I forgot my shitty field trip form"

"Haha" He teased.

"Shut up before I break your bones" Gabriella mumbled rolling her eyes.

Troy's smile turned into a frown which she caught and immediately. "I didn't mean like that" She noticed that Troy looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. "Is everything okay?"

"A-ok" Troy attempted cheerfully but obviously it wasn't working.

Gabriella gave him a stern look knowing him that he wasn't okay. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me" He snapped avoiding her eyes and walking away.

Gabriella just stared after him. Something was so mysterious to her. She did get the feeling that she was hiding something. But what?.

* * *

**A/N the ending was pretty lame. I'm just really, really mad right now and I'm too upset to even focus into the chapter. Anyway, reviews will help me calm down. So review?.**


	4. The Unknowen

**

* * *

**

The Secret Life Of the American Teenagers

**Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot and unfamiliar characters.**

**A/N I am VERY and TRULY sorry for the long wait, I originally planned to update this story per week but unfortunately, things didn't go as planned and maybe a couple of slacking here and there over the course of the past two and a half months. But now, I'm back with all new chapter. Yet again with another unfortunately, my document for this chapter had been accidentally replaced because one of my family members was doing their computer homework and saved the document without bothering to name it so my document which wasn't named called untitled document had been replaced with the computer homework. I had just realized it after I decided not to rewrite the chapter due to the lack of ideas I had. The reason why I wanted to rewrite it because I didn't like how the chapter was. So I decided to just type randomly and just keep going, that's how I mostly get all these ideas for my chapters in each story. Hopefully, I hope it turned out pretty good for you guys to read and make up for the long wait. Anyway, I haven't figured out how the rest of the story will play out soon so I'll probably need you guys to pitch your ideas so I can play with the ideas and hopefully come up with something good. Now before I let you read on with the chapter, I'd like to thank all the readers who gave me love and support in my last chapter and especially SLE, I thank you for the sincere review you typed out, it means so much to me and I gained some confidence in my writing which is why I dedicate this chapter to you.. Also, in this chapter, I'm going to develop the characters even more in this chapter so hope you guys like it.**

**Luv 2pinkstar**

* * *

The conversation of her and Troy was stuck in her thoughts throughout the day. She could not stop thinking about Troy's actions, words, facial expressions and gestures in homeroom earlier that day. He looked like he was just slapped in the face looking very offended but something else she caught in his eyes were fear.

Gabriella couldn't figure out why he stiffened as soon as she said she'd break his bones which she honestly didn't mean. it was just a harmless joke, that's all. She didn't mean it for him to scare him like that. She also couldn't help but notice that he looked like hadn't any sleep at all last night. Arg, why was she so worried about the way Troy was acting. It aggravated her to worry about a guy she had just met two days ago. She couldn't get her mind off of the brown haired boy. It seemed so simple to get something off your mind but sometimes, it was just that hard.

Suddenly Gabriella heard fingers snapping inches away from her face bringing out of her thoughts. "Hello, earth to Gabriella!. Is anybody in there?" A slightly annoying high pitched voice screeched her small delicate ears repeatedly and repeatedly.

The sound seemed to snap her into reality and began to get extremely annoyed by the sound. "Will you stop snapping your annoying fingers, por favor?" She spotted the person that was making the annoying sound which turned out to be no other then Sharpay Evans in all of her pink and riches.

"Uh, do I look like I'm Spanish to you?" Her friend questioned, annoyed.

"It means please in Spanish" She rolled her eyes. Seriously, could her friend be that dumb after taking a Spanish course ever since the first day of school or was she thinking about clothes?. Gabriella thought the second guess seemed to fit Sharpay alright.

"Well, sorry," Sharpay scoffed in annoyence. "Don't you know that everybody who knows me, knows that I really don't pay much attention to class especially in Spanish"

"Well, if you really think that Spanish is hard then why didn't you ask me to tutor you . That way, you wouldn't have your car taken away" She snapped.

"Hey, I forgot to study that test and I didn't write down the notes soo-" She was interrupted by Gabriella.

"You didn't give a shit about it," She finished rolling her eyes.

"Exactly"

"Whatever"

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" She commented.

"Sorry, its just that I have a lot on my mind right now" She apologized feeling guilty. She didn't mean to act so cranky to her friend, it was just that her curiosity frustrated her. She never worried about a guy like that ever in her life. It made no sense to her that Troy has the most bluest blue light oceaney blue eyes ever.

_Stop it Gabriella. Get a whole of yourself._ She thought bitterly to herself.

Gabriella had to stop thinking those thoughts from overcoming through her mind. It was disturbing for her to think such thoughts of one hot guy. Arrg. She really needed to control her mind and fast.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Sharpay slammed the locker. "Well, I'm supposed to meet Zeke straight after school at his locker. He said it was some sort of emergency or something. So I can't walk you to you car today, okay?. I'll text you later. Toodles" Sharpay flipped her hair before sashaying out of her sight.

"Peace out" She threw a peace sigh before sighing and walking out of the school and into the fresh afternoon Alberqurque air. She wondered if Troy was hiding something or not. He wouldn't hide anything from her. He was one of her best friends, sure it had only been three days but the two known each other like they've known each other their wholes lives. Troy seemed to be on her mind continuously through the rest of the day and maybe she didn't mind that at all anymore.

* * *

The door swung open to reveal Troy in his white uniform later that day, he was now taking his first shift as one of the kid takecarers. The job he had received was to take care of a kid, to be the kids therapist, record his progress and most of all to help the kid adjust to the surrondings. The bald old guy was wearing big geeky glasses clapped his hands together, grinning. "Splendid, you look handsome. Now that your done changing, I can you give you the clipboard that hold Matt's information and what not!" The man cried.

"Thank you, sir" Troy replied back politely, eager to meet the kid that he was signed to care for. The only thing he knew about the kid he was assigned to was that he was a 7 year old boy who had a car crash and was admitted to the hospital for a couple of weeks before being admitted to the center which helps kids adjust to their disabilities. The kid doesn't get to go home unless if the kid's well adjusted enough.

"Now, I'm going to inform you more about this boy your taking care of," The bald man informed him. "The boy's leg is paralyzed meaning he has no ability to stand anymore"

"That's sad" He commented feeling sympathy for the poor boy. He didn't want to imagine what the boy must be feeling now that his legs are paralyzed.

"Yes, indeed," The man agreed before handing him a clipboard that held all of the boy's information and recorded progress data. "These are his stats and the kid's info. You must write down his progress and take note of his feelings like a therapist would do"

"I trust you to pick him up from the schooling floor and follow what his schedule and also here's your map to help you around the building. If you get flustered then ask one of our employees to help, they'd be happy to assist in your needs. Now, go, shoo off, I have to go to a meeting in a couple of minutes. We don't want me to be late, now do I, Mr. Bolton?'

"No sir" Troy replied back.

"Good day, Mr. Bolton" The man mumbled goodbye.

"You too, Mr. Lakers"

Troy dragged his feet out of the room, once outside, he scanned the schedule before continuing his journey. Feeling like he would never succeed in finding this room in this humungous building, he decided to ask for help.

He walked towards the desk and politely for help. As soon as he got the help he needed, he continued back to his journey once again. A couple of minutes later, he arrived at his destination and knocked the door politely.

"Come in!" A sweet but humble voice came though the other side of the door.

Troy stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him, eyeing the room in front of him. The walls were just plain white but had a bunch of letter wall decorations around the room. There was a desk, a chalkboard and two long tables stretched out in the room which also consisted of 10 tables each. Toys pencils, crayons, sheets of paper, makers, glitter, any stationary supply you could think of was scattered throughout the table. In the corner held a bookcase full of books and a red rug was placed on the floor where a rocking chair rested against the wall. There was like four kids chattering except 1 kid who was in a wheelchair. Troy suspected that was the kid he was assigned to considering he was the only kid in the room that was using a wheelchair.

"Are you one of those that picks up the kids everyday from the school room?" She questioned curiously making sure since she that he looked like a high school kid when in fact he truly was a high school kid.

"Yeah, I'm new here, I'm here to pick up," Troy paused to scan the page on his clipboard for the boy's name then looked right back up. "Matt Landers" He finished.

"Oh, well, I'll be there right with you in just a second" She scurried over to the kid that sat on the wheelchair. He watched her open her mouth meaning that she was speaking to him. The boy nodded then the woman smiled, standing up to her feet and wheeling the kid back to him.

"Matt, this your caretaker Troy Bolton," She spoke cheerfully. "He's going to take care of you until you can leave this center"

Matt picked up his hand waved to him shyly. "Hi" He greeted in a quiet voice that he couldn't hear him well.

"Hello" He waved back politely.

The woman stared at him, Troy could sense that she didn't trust him but she was also trying to make obvious considering he was too young to be employed at this type of center, only people who had graduated college and had good communication and therapy skills are hired.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "He's really quiet so you ought to be careful with him"

"Yeah, okay, well, bye" He waved politely.

"Bye" She faked a polite smile towards him and gave a real smile to the boy.

Troy wheeled him out of the room. The awkward silence continued till they arrived at the boy's designated destination. He helped him get back into the bed then took a chair.

"Let's get to know each other," He attempted to make small with the boy. "I'll say a couple of thing about myself and then you do the same thing"

The boy nodded silently.

"Okay, I'm sixteen, I know I'm pretty young but hey, at least this job pays well. I moved here three days ago from New-York and I gotta say, I'm glad to be away from the buzzling busy streets and I can skateboard and trip over a pot of flowers near the flower shop downtown that is owned by some old lady yelling me every time I trip," He chuckled at the last part before making his voice sound like a old lady's voice. "You darn kids!" he shouted in a old lady's voice attempting to make him laugh.

He succeeded when he heard the boy laugh. He grinned feeling good that he at least made someone feel good. "Now, enough about me, what about you?"

When Matt swallowed his laughter down his throat. He didn't say anything at all except for a smile.

"Come talk, kid, you know if you don't talk then you won't be able to make any friends." He said softly feeling sympathy realizing that he did actually have in common, they didn't have any friends, well used at least for him. "Do you have any friends here?" He questioned softly.

Matt shook his head, Troy could see the sadness in his eyes. "Well, if you want I could be your friend"

Matt nodded, giving a little bit bigger smile. "We can have tons of fun, I'll bring in some board games that we can play the next I come in here"

Suddenly, Matt stretched out and let out a big yawn. Troy chuckled. "Tired?"

Matt nodded. "Well, why don't you just close your eyes and go to sleep. I need a nap myself too, but I can't since im working. Your lucky you get to go lay in bed and watch TV whenever you get here"

Matt smiled softly before closing his eyes. Within a few seconds, he heard a few soft snores coming from.

Troy watched him sleep in deep thought._ I gotta make this kid talk. But how?. Maybe, if we play a couple of games after he wakes up ought to do the trick._

Minutes later, Troy leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms, closing his for a bit. He began to doze off till seconds later, he heard a squirming nose coming from the bed which Matt occupied. Troy opened his wide and gazed at Matt who was trashing around the bed, his head moving around the pillow, his body began to shake. Troy could tell Matt was having nightmares. He cringed when he heard Matt beginning to cry. Troy had to wake him up in order for him to stop trashing around the bed and crying.

Troy shook Matt's body and cried. "Matt, wake. Come on buddy, its time to get up right now"

He started to stir and his eyes slowly opened, tears falling. "Take deep breaths" He ordered completely freaked out and startled by what he just saw.

Matt took a few deep shaky breaths which seemed to stop the shaking. Troy waited for him to stop crying. "Nightmare?"

He nodded silently rubbing his hands. Troy observed his actions to take notes of. He picked up the clipboard and scribbled about the event that had just occurred moments before.

"Wanna talk about it ?"

Matt shook his head and stared back at the TV. Troy could tell that Matt had wanted to watch some television.

"Alright," Troy picked up the remote from the table and turned the TV on. "Ok, let's watch Cartoon network to take your mind off of things"

Matt just simply gave small smile. Troy smiled back and placed the remote back to where had he found it. When he noticed that Matt's focus was not on him anymore, he was focused on the show that was playing on the television screen in front of him.

Troy let out a sigh as he let his fingers run through his hair knowing that it was probably going to take a lot of time for the kid to open up. Yet with a million of worries about school, Gabriella and his home life, he had to worry about Matt. Something about him made him unique and as far as he could tell, he was pretty unique, Troy wished he could at least he could have someone to talk to at work. it's a lonely job when no one would want talk to you when you're the youngest employee and when your assigned kid is quiet. But he knew that it all be would be worth it, when he makes the kid happy and when he gets that check worth of sixty dollars.

* * *

**A/N Ha, I just wrote the beginning randomly the other ideas in the chapter just popped in my head as I continued to type down the chapter. Anyway, I hope I left you a satisfying chapter, okay, well, maybe it wasn't the chapter you've been waiting, maybe you've excepted some Troyella stuff or some drama but bare with me, the plot will continue to unfold after the next few chapters or so, I promise you THIS story will get a lot more interesting, right now, this chapter is a filler chapter for the upcoming chapters and if your wanting to know what has this chapter got to do with this plot, trust me, some of the stuff in this chapter will play an important role in the story. Anyway, use your mouse and drag it to the bottom of the screen, you see that blue button that says review?. Well, go click on it and type something that will make my day then after you finished typing, click submit. Come on, I know you want to.**

**Luv 2pinkstar**


	5. Sympathy for him

**The Secret life of the American Teenagers**

**Dislclamior: Seriously?.**

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys. The more reviews I get, the more you get quicker updates.**

The following morning seemed a challenge to Troy, his bruises were somewhat healing, he had gotten a 4 hour sleep and made himself a cup of coffee. With homework, work and beatings piling up. Not to mention a 4 hour sleep each night didn't help either in fact it wasn't the amount of dose he intended to have so everyday seemed challenging to him, feeling aches, pain and sleepiness made him feel horrible, almost as if he had caught the cold.

He entered the school that morning with his twin right by his side. His mind swirled into deep thoughts about the events of last night, thinking of ways to make the kid talk to him. Troy knew that the kid should be the last thing he should be thinking about right at this moment. But there was something intriguing about this boy and he had wanted to find out.

His thoughts were interrupted by the snap of a finger right in front of his face. "Hello, are you listening?" A irritated voice asked him.

Troy blinked before he opened his mouth in reply. "Oh, sorry. I kind of spaced out on you"

"Obviously" Trevor rolled his eyes then studied Troy for a bit then questioned him knowingly. "Still thinking about the quiet kid, huh?"

"Yeahhh" Troy trailed off not being in the mood for talking.

"Dude, get over the kid, you have lots to think about. Including that Gabriella girl, your crushing on" He smirked as the two arrived at their lockers, twisting the locks before opening them.

Troy blushed at Gabriella's name being mentioned in the conversation. "I do not absolutely need to think about-"

"Here she comes" Trevor interrupted before slamming his locker door shut. "I'll see you in homeroom" He watched his twin give a him a wink then to stalk off the hallway.

"Morning, Troy," A angelic voice greeted him. "I just thought you'd like some extra company other then your brother" Her eyelashes batting.

"Morning, Gabriella" He greeted back as Gabriella twirled her strands, smiling at him.

She noticed that he was in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie and found the perfect way to compliment him. "I like your shirt"

"Thanks" He replied back, an awkward silence came between them as he eyed her outfit that she was wearing was consisted in a pair of red pants and white t-shirt, a black cap and some flip flops as her curls were worn down. "Like, your outfit too," He tried to think of a perfect way to make her blush. "And you look nice this morning" He said silently scolding himself for coming up with a lame compliment.

She gave an awkward smile before replying. "Thanks. I guess"

Troy shut his locker and began his journey to homeroom with Gabriella. "So, how's work?"

"Good, you?"

He explained everything on his first day of work. When he was finished, Gabriella had seemed very interested by his story. "Poor kid, I hope he finds himself some good pals"

"Yup" Troy agreed.

The awkward silence and random stories seemed to be the main focus during their journey to homeroom.

* * *

Later, when the bell rang, it was finally lunchtime, something that Troy looked forward to nowadays since he had friends, lunchtime was the only period where you couldn't listen to the teacher's boring lectures and to forget all about your problems. Its also where you can hang out with your friends, relax and just eat. It was just that plain simple.

He entered the lunchroom, scanning the cafeteria for his friends, brown paper bag in hand. He figured if he had to spend money on a hot lunch everyday, he'd be flat out broke by the end of two months so instead of eating a hot lunch, he would bring a cold lunch instead. Finally, he spotted a curly bushy head in the middle of the cafteria, Troy darted towards the lunch table where some of his friends occupied. When he arrived, everyone there were happily chatting. When they noticed Troy's presence, they greeted him and went back to what their were doing.

Troy sat back down, unfolding the paper bag, pulling out a cheese sandwich and a bottled water. He unwrapped the foiled wrapped and picked up the sandwich and took a bite. As he was chewing, he spotted a boy that looked just like him sitting alone eating a lunch that was brought from home.

He carefully examined him, bite to bite. It suddenly dawned on him that Trevor didn't have any friends. He didn't get it, at their last school, his brother and him weren't the most well liked kids in the entire school, Trevor at least managed to gain at least three or four friends and that seemed perfectly fine with him, but unfortunately, Troy, himself didn't have any friends. He didn't have the courage to go make friends, he was kinda shy but most importantly, he didn't care if he didn't or had friends. Either way, everything sucked to him.

He felt guilty that he at least once didn't even bother to include his brother with his socializing activities, when he, himself didn't have any friends, his brother found every excuse to include him to every socializing activity or event that he did. The two were pretty close, attached at the hip and they only trusted each other until now Troy found trust and love in group of people including his brother. But unfortunately, Trevor didn't have anyone to confide to, only himself and his twin. And that's what made Troy feel extremely guilty and sympathy.

Suddenly, an angelic voice called out his name interuppting his thoughts, Troy's attention focused on the brunette that was sitting next to him." Hey, Troy, do you want me to give you a ride to work today?"

Troy nodded. "Please and thank you"

She laughed. "Your welcome, your majesty"

Taylor whispered something into Chad's ear which made his attention focus on Troy and Gabriella. Chad noticed a sparkle in Troy's eyes as well as Gabriella's.

Chad nudged Zeke who sat at the other side of him and signaled towards Troy and Gabriella. He noticed this and nudged to Sharpay who did the same thing and so on.

Everybody watched Troy and Gabriella as if they were watching the Oscers or the Grammy's. Which was unnoticed by the two themselves who were joking, talking and laughing.

Everyone at the table looked at each other as if reading each other's minds minus Troy and Gabriella. It was clearly obvious that they both like each other. Due to flirting and the awkwardness between the two.

* * *

After school, Gabriella leaned against her parked car, waiting for Troy to arrive so she could drop off Troy at his work and pick him up, Suddenly, Troy walked out of the school building and walked over to Gabriella and her car. "Hey, Gabs" He greeted.

"Hey, you" Her smile brightned. "Ready to go?"

"You bet I am"

Troy threw the car door open, got inside the car, slammed it shut and buckled his seatbelt. Gabriella got inside as well and did the same thing then turned the car on and backed out of the school's parking lot.

"Oh my gosh, we don't even have homework for the weekend and yet your backpack seemed like you have a lot going on in your classes" She noted.

Troy smiled. "Oh, I had bring some board games from home so the kid and I can play some games and get him to warm up to me"

"That's really sweet," She commented, "You know, your good with kids. Maybe you should do something that involves with kids or something"

"And that's what I'm planning to do!"

"Well, good" Was all she could think of. She wondered why she always acted so weird and awkward around him. But then again, she had a crush on him, so it made perfectly sense.

"So, how was your day?" She questioned randomly.

"Good, yours?" He questioned her back.

"It was, um, interesting"

"Interesting, the only interesting thing that happened today is when Chad tripped over spilled water during chemistry class today" He joked.

She giggled. "Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad, what are we gonna do with him?"

"Oh, I know, let's make him wear a dress, heels and makeup and take pictures of it and upload the pictures into the computer, print the pictures then make loads of copies of the pictures and tape it on the school's walls"

She burst out laughing. "Oh, I'd like see that"

"Well, your not the only who wants to see that!"

The two swallowed their laughter down their throat, silencing the two. Moments later, Gabriella spoke up, completely breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Not to be rude or anything, but does your brother have any friends?" It was a question that seemed to appear in her mind the whole day. For the past couple of days, she noticed that Trevor ate alone at lunch, ocasionally talked to people but not really befriending them, walked in the hallways alone. Basically, he seemed sort of a loner but talked to people ocasionally but never really stuck around to at least befriend the other kids. So this begs the question to be answered. It was in her nature to be curious about something and get the inside scoop immdaitly, weather the question isn't meant to be answered or not but not the questions that are impossible to answer.

Troy looked ataken back and answered. "I'm not sure, he's never been the loner type, ya'know"

Gabriella looked surprised. "From what I've heard, he doesn't seem very outgoing to me"

"He is, he's more outgoing then me" Troy shook his head.

"The last school, we attended to, he had like what, three or four friends and I had none" Troy accidentally let slipped then Gabriella and his eyes widened at to what he had just said.

Gabriella didn't quite know what to say, finding out your friend who is usually outgoing used to be a loner was kind of shocking and unbelieving. Troy scolded himself for letting that secret slip out. He wasn't comfortable with her enough to share his secrets. Sure, they were pretty close friends, but not the point where they both would be claiming to be best friends forever.

Gabriella finally found her voice and spoke slowly and gently. "So you were a loner?"

Feeling shy and imitaded, he just nodded. Troy avoided eye contact in embarrassment.

Gabriella sensed at his embarrassment and smiled gently. "Troy, its okay to be shy and be a loner, everyone feels that way at some point in their lives. Heck, I was shy in elementary school"

Troy's mouth fell open at Gabriella's word. She nodded and gave him a "Yeah, I know. Pretty shocking, really. I was so quiet and intervoted that I actually got my mom fired for calling her because I missed her so much and I wanted her to pick me up from school, literally, I had like no friends but it gotten a little better when I got to middle school and it had gotten so much better when I hit high school, by the time freshmen year ended, I wasn't so shy anymore, I still am at times, but not completely. So, its okay to be shy and be a loner. Its not really a big of a deal to me and its something that you shouldn't be embarssed about. I mean if we only saw each other during lessons outside of school or family parties and i find out that you are a loner at school, i wouldn't care."

Troy gave a small smile and admitted. "I wasn't so shy and lonely till I switched schools weeks after my dad died"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Its okay, if you don't want to talk about it, sorry I'm just curious but how did your dad die?"

Troy took a deep breath, recalling every single moment of his dad's final moments and began his story. "When I was 13 around in March or February, my mom was teaching my brother and I how to cook and my dad how to garden. She said that we needed to learn these skills because it was about time, she didn't need to do all the housework by herself. So anyway. I'm guessing when my dad came and asked to help him do some of the gardening stuff, he wanted to just spend time with her or something or was just plain lazy at gardening, he wanted her to come outside but she wouldn't budge because she didn't trust the two of us alone in the kitchen trying to cook up a meal but my mom finally caved in and went outside with my dad.,"

He continued" After they left, I sort of wanted to be rebellious and just fool around but Trevor yelled at me saying something about responsibility then suddenly, my cell phone rang and I answered it, my friend wanted to tell me about this cool new skate park that just opened near the Malibu beach and of course I wanted to go, but I couldn't go till the next day or something. I threw the rag on the pot, not really aiming for the pot but aiming for the table, my brother heard about it and came over to hear about the skate park.

A while later, my brother smelled smoke and I too started to smoke. The whole kitchen was caught on fire, we were trapped. Suddenly, a little while later, my dad came and tried to rescue us, we were almost out of the house til my dad's leg got caught on fire and he couldn't breathe anymore so he fell to the floor telling us to leave but we didn't cause we wanted him to come along with us. But he knew it was too late and then he told us he loved my mom and us then he died" Troy finished.

"So, yeah, it was all my fault"

Gabriella's mouth fell open and replied. "No, it wasn't, it was an accident, it wasn't your fault, actually it was no one's fault, it just an accident"

"Bu-but-"

"My fault, my ass, don't even think that its your fault cuz its not. It happened accidentally and suddenly. If you blame yourself, you'll be miserable for the rest of your life, so you don't want that, do you?"

"No" Troy sighed, defeated.

"Then don't blame yourself"

"Your right, Gabriella, I know I shouldn't blame myself but I can't help but feel responsible" Troy poured his heart out.

"Its okay, it's a phase that everyone goes though. Your just gonna have to live with it and move on"

Troy stared at her, admiring her beauty and her personality. "Your amazing Gabriella"

She blushed deep red. "I know I am, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always there for you"

"Same here, I'm always there for you too"

Suddenly Gabriella stopped her car as they arrived at Troy's destination. "Bye Troy, see you Monday.

"Yeah, see you Monday" He replied back much to his disappointment that he wanted to spent more time with her and to continue to talk with her for whatever came to mind. He now felt comfortable with her, now he could tell her everything but not everything. What remains a secret must remain secret, even if its dangerous.

He unbuckled his seatbelt, gave her a smile, got out of the car and slammed the car door shut. He walked into the building and clocked in then to the bathroom to change clothes.

Later, he arrived at Matt's schoolroom, he threw the door open and walked in, requesting for his patient.

The woman who he had met yesterday nodded her head and walked towards the young boy in his wheelchair and spoke with him before wheeling back to Troy.

"See you tomorrow" She muttered before giving a goodbye to Matt and walked away.

Troy opened the door and wheeled him out of the room and closed the door behind him and wheeled him to his patient's room. He placed Matt in the bed and walked towards his backpack and unzipped, took out the two games he brought along with him before turning to face him. "Let's play a game, before each turn we have to say something about ourselves. Okay?"

Matt nodded which Troy responded. "Great. Which game do you want to play?"

He lifted up his hang and pointed towards the box that had letters printed on it that read Trouble.

Troy nodded. "Trouble, it is"

He removed some items off of the desk table and began to set the game up. "Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?" He questioned.

He pointed his index finger and pointed at him. "Okay, I'll go first" Troy pressed the button and picked up his card piece and took three steps.

Troy opened his mouth and spoke. "My full name is Troy Alexander Bolton"

"Now its your turn"

Matt pressed the dice button, picked up the game piece and took four steps before speaking in a quiet tone. "I'm an only child" 10 minutes When the two finished the game, Matt had won. Troy grinned and congratulated him.

"Thanks" He said softly.

"So, Matt," Troy began. "Why are you so shy?"

He shrugged and spoke in a shy tone. "It takes me a while to warm up to people. I'm not that shy as soon people start talking to me and then a couple of more conversations then I'm not shy around them"

"Do you have any friends at school?" He couldn't help but ask another question. He was just so curious.

"No, my classmates never gave me a chance" He answered shyly. Troy could see the sorrow in his brown eyes, feeling sympathy. The poor kid didn't deserve to be in a car accident and make his legs paryalyzed. It was bad enough he didn't have enough friends at all.

"That's okay, I know what it feels like to be lonely and shy, after my dad died, my mom, brother and I had to move so I switched schools I became shy and became a loner. I guess I got used to it till now. I made a bunch of cool new friends" He explained.

"Oh" Was all Matt said.

"But you know what, one of friends told me that its okay to be shy and lonely. Good things always come out of bad things if you just believe" He continued.

"Oh" He repeated.

"Oh, is that what your gonna keep saying after I tell you a story or something?" He joked.

Matt chuckled and replied. "No"

"No, oh, no, oh, no, oh. That completely rhymes" Troy joked.

"I guess it does" He agreed.

"Ask me a question" Troy ordered, cooking up a plan inside his head.

"Why?" he questioned.

Troy laughed before answering. "So I could get you to open up and that question doesn't count"

"Oh, okay. Well, is your brother older or younger?"

"Interesting question you asked. Well, I have a identical twin brother, I'm older then him by 2 minutes" Troy answered.

He suddenly became interested. "What's it like being a twin?"

"Oh, its awesome, its fun being a twin, its like having a best friend that gets to live with you. Sure, we have some fights and stuff, but in the end we work it out"

"Can you read each other's minds?"

"Yes and we can also finish each other's sentences. We're soo close that we cannot be apart for no longer then two days. But we're pretty sure we can handle it. We're been rooming with each other since we were born"

"How are you two different from each other?"

Troy laughed. "Keep the questions coming, buddy. He and I are different, I'm more shy and athletic while he's responsible, outgoing, extremely confident and artistic, he's really into photography,painting and drawing, so yeah."

"Cool, I wish I had twin" Matt replied.

"Everyone does"

"There's these male twins that hate each other completely, there's not 1 day that they could go through without fighting with each other. Its pretty interesting to say the least"

"Oh wow, I have no idea how I could go through with a brother hating me" Troy commented happily that he finally got him to open up.

The two continued to know each other. By the end of Troy's shift. It was time to say goodbye, unfortunately, they've known everything about each other from family, favorites, dislikes, hobbies and likes.

"Hey, buddy, I have to go home cuz my shift's done," Troy said standing up and messing with his Matt's hair.

"Oh" Troy could see disappointment crossing over his futures. "When are you coming back?"

"Monday"

"Oh, well, bye" He waved and smiled politely obviously trying to hide the dissapointment in his eyes.

"You know what, your pretty cool for a 10 year old"

"And your pretty cool for a 16 year old"

Troy burst out laughing. "To little kids, teens are cool"

"Not everyone" He agrued back.

Troy chuckled. "You know what, I'm not gonna argue with you on that. See you Monday!"

"See you Monday!"

When Troy opened the door and left the room. He used the elevator to get to the lobby. When he was outside, it was pouring rain out. But at the moment, Troy didn't care, he was in a happy mood, glad that he made the kid talk and to befriend him. He was a pretty cool kid. Surprisingly, he couldn't wait to get back to work on Monday.

**A/N loved it, hated it. Well, I'm sorry, this is a boring chapter. I just wanted to make Troy and Gabriella's friendship grow deeper and I wanted Matt to start talking. I promise, the story will get more interesting in a couple of chapters. I just want one of the subplots to make a turning point in the story first before the plot deepens. Anyway, I'd like to announce that I set up a Youtube page, my username is 7blackberry and 2pinkstar, so add and subscribe and join my Youtube group, it's a fan club where you can discuss about my about my stories on my group's forums and create fan videos based off of my stories. I'd just thought I'd give you something to do while wait for my chapters to come out. And I'll be posting videos, my first video will probably be uploaded at the end of this month or in beginning December. I haven't even started the video yet. But, your just gonna have to wait and see. Other then that, review and tell me what you think by clicking the review button on the of the page and type anything you think about the story. I just want your opinions. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. **

**Luv 2pinkstars.**

PS. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!.


	6. Stinging like a bee

**The Secret Life of The American Teenagers**

**Disclaimer: Seriously**

**A/N For the last chapter, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, it made my day so keep them up. I'd like to give out a apolgy for giving you a really, really, really late update, I was soo lazy to update so yeah. I know that my laziness isn't a good of a an excuse but the only good excuse is that I had no idea what to write for the next chapter. Soo, here's my real apology…a new chapter.**

On Monday morning, Gabriella stood outside out of the school near the water fountain waiting for Troy. Suddenly, her eye caught one of the Bolton twins walking by himself. It seemed weird that one of the twins weren't there considering that they always arrived at school together. She wondered if it was either Trevor or Troy. One of the twins caught her staring at him. He slowly walked over to her with a smile. "Morning, Gabriella" His voice greeted but she could tell that he wasn't happy, his tone was mixed with different emotions so she couldn't really tell what he wasn't feeling.

"Heyy, umm??" Gabriella greeted sounding it more like a question then a greeting.

He burst out laughing. "Like my brother would ever go up to talk you. He barely even knows you"

Gabriella giggled nervously. "I didn't want to look like an idiot"

"Its okay, people can't really tell us apart so your not the only one"

"So why isn't he here?"

"Sick" His voice tried to sound normal but it had a bit of a high voice. She could totally tell that he was lying but thought nothing suspicious of it so she ignored it. She began on what happened over the course of the weekend and of course, Troy listened as they walked inside the school building.

* * *

Later during lunchtime, Troy was too deep in his thoughts to notice everyone staring at him. Suddenly, bam, Sharpay had hit him with her textbook.

"Okay," Troy said as he rubbed his head in pain. "Oww"

"What's wrong with you?" Sharpay questioned completely annoyed. "You have been out of it all day. Is there anything wrong?"

"Well, gezz, sorry," Troy apologized rolling his eyes. "I'm just out of it today"

"Why?"

"I don't know, just stopping asking all these damn questions" Troy snapped before shoving a few pieces of French fries into his mouth. He had swallowed his piece of lunch so fast that his throat caught it and suddenly started choking.

He felt his throat closing, he quickly put his hands his neck, weezing. Gabriella got up from her seat, knowing what to do since she took a few classes of cpr classes last year after being forced by her mother, running like a speed of lighting towards Troy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and threw a fist at his breastbone and repeated 5 or six times until yellow gooey french fries flew out of his mouth and into Sharpay's lunch tray.

"EW!" She shrieked as she pushed her lunch tray into Zeke's lunch tray across from her. Everyone laughed except Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella who seemed to be paying antettion to Troy then to what was going on over at their table.

Troy began a coughing fit then began to calm down. He couldn't find a way to say thanks to her, unable to find his voice. But when he did finally find his voice, he muttered a raspy "Thank you"

"Your welcome, are you okay, don't ever chew fast ever again"

Troy nodded trying to recover from what had just happened and picked up his water bottle and took a few sips. Gabriella walked right back to her seat as everyone asked if he was okay and in response all he did was nod.

Suddenly, Chad spoke. "So, Troy what we've been talking for the past few minutes while you were in your own little world is that all of us are planning to go grab a bite at Burgers deluxe, you in?"

Troy really wanted to go considering that was his 1st and only invitation to hang out with someone at school since his dad's death. Troy wasn't sure if he wasn't allowed to go, but he thought if he wasn't out of his house, his so called mother would be willingly to let him go, after a fake sob story, oh what was he thinking?.His mother wouldn't let him get out of the house unless it was for work and groceries. But he'll never know unless he tried, right?.

But then again he didn't want to leave his unconscious brother alone and scared in case if he had woken up during the day after last night's beating. Troy was sure he would be knocked out cold for hours and hours but then again, he would be a bad brother for leaving to go hang out with friends, usually, it was Trevor who had friends and whenever he was invited to hang out someplace, he would usually beg his friends to bring Troy along and they usually agreed because they feel bad because he didn't have any friends.

Troy was now stuck between the middle between his friends and his twin brother. Without giving any last minute thoughts, he decided to give in, it just only a one time thing. "Sure" He gave out a fake smile.

"Great, we meet near your work at four o clock, be there or be square" Sharpay joked.

He nodded but all Troy had was in the back of his mind was, the question is how will he let his mother let him go?.

* * *

"Please, mom, please," Troy begged straight after school, he found his mother in the couch watching TV when he got home and started begging right away. But too bad it wasn't working.

Shelby shook her head in response, enjoying Troy begging her just to go out. After 10 minutes later, she finally gave her son a final reply. "No and that's final"

She smiled evilly and leaned down to Troy's knees and continued in her usual fake sweet, loving voice. "Your sound that they don't like you. That's why I'm letting you go. I'm just trying to not let you go"

Troy couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of his mother giving the last word, not letting him go anywhere, giving him all the shitty work that was meant for adults. 'Protect, my ass!. Your just saying that so I wouldn't feel unloved. Ever since dad died, this is the fucking way you've been dealing with his death. Do you even think that laying one hand on your children is even right?. Do you even think that dad would have been happy if he even knew you were beating our asses all the time, doing all the work that is meant for you and not even let us be teenagers, if he ever found out, he would divorce your ass and take custody. You know what, sometimes I think of running away because I'm tired of this shit I'm always dealing with at home. But I know I can't because Trevor wouldn't run away because he knows if we did, we would be poor but I wouldn't care as long as I'm away from your beatings and your shit. And because if I left, I knew Trevor would be dead in just one second and because he needs me. I even thought of ditching him just to hang out with my friends but its all broken to pieces because you won't let me" Troy shouted angrily.

Shelby stood there, unable to say a word, completely shocked at what he son had just said. Without even thinking, she slapped him and yelled back. "Shut the fuck up, you don't even know what your saying and for the record, you father didn't even love you, you that's right, I even got a tape of it. He told me to show it to you if he ever yelled at me, he told I'm more important then our dumb ass kids"

Troy shook his head unable to believe that his own mother would tell him that. "That's a total immature and a not well thought out lie"

Shelby chuckled darkly and shoved a tape recorder out of her pocket. "I ain't sorry to show you this but its unfortunately, its true"

She pressed the play button and Troy's father's deep, soothing voice played over the tape recorder. "Huh…yeah, I totally agree those dumb ass kids, really don't mean anything to me either. I can't believe my mom talked me into having those weird kids, haha, they'll never be loved"

When Troy heard it, he felt like he was going to cry. The only person in the world who he thought he was truly loved by, really didn't love him.

"Now for talking back to me, here is your punishment" Shelby announced before picking up a bottle full of Vodka and then whacked Troy in the head.

Troy felt the pain was so unbearable, it was like a hammer breaking through a window. He fell to the ground, completely losing consciousness. Shelby laughed as she threw the bottle at Troy, the glass shattered into a million pieces just like Troy's heart shattered heart.

* * *

Troy awoke to see a curious face looking at him through the dark room. He whacked his brain trying to think to what happened earlier before finding himself in his bed. Suddenly, he remembered his dad and the tape recorder. He burst burst into tears at the thought of it. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and arms wrapped around. "She lied, like dad would really say that"

"How would you know what mom and I were arguing about?"

Trevor suddenly started to scratch his head nervously. "I woke up and heard you guys arguing and I sort of sneaked downstairs and heard the whole thing. After mom knocked you out, I bought you upstairs.

_Shit he heard!_.He thought to himself. "I really didn't mean about the running away and um, the ditching thing" He apologized.

"Its cool, don't worry about it," He said trying to change the subject. "You should get some sleep, its getting really late, almost midnight, we have school tomorrow"

Troy felt the tears come out of his eyes. "I really don't want to face them at school tomorrow. What should I say?"

"Don't worry about it," Trevor soothed laying his brother down and pushing the covers on him. "I'll think of something"

"Thanks" Was the last he said before falling asleep.

Trevor smiled softly as heard the soft snores coming from his brother's mouth. He turned off the lights and snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Early, the next morning, somehow and painfully, they got up and began to prepare for school. When their were done, the two went downstairs and grabbed two breakfast bars and two smelling delicious coffees. Once, they finished their breakfast, they headed out into the cool Albuquerque morning air.

Within 20 minutes later, the two arrived at school, the two walked into the school building. Troy rubbed his forehead, painfully.

"Still hurts?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

Trevor look in every different direction and unzipped his backpack and handed him a water bottle and tanyol.

"Have some, I usually take this whenever I'm in pain during school"

"Thanks" He said as he opened the bottle and removed a pill front the bottle and closed and handed to his brother then he unscrewed the bottle cap and shoved the pill into his mouth then chugged the water and the pill down his throat.

He removed the bottle from his mouth and screwed the cap back, muttering a thanks.

"No problem" He said shoving the water bottle back to his backpack.

The two carried on into the hallway and arrived at their lockers and began to either take out or put things in or out of their lockers. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and all Troy could think was shit!.

He closed his locker and turned around then came face to face with Gabriella who looked sort of pissed off. She cleared her throat as if she was waiting for any explanation to be given.

He sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry for ditching but I asked my mom and she told me no. I didn't have your e-mail or number so yeah"

Gabriella's angry expression turned soft. "Its okay, but just this once I'm letting you slide"

"Thanks" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"And your going to have explain to the others too"

"I knew that"

She giggled. "Come on, let's go"

The three walked towards to Mrs. Darbus's classroom.

* * *

The bell rang, later that day. Students poured into the classroom as Troy and Gabriella stood in the lunch line picking food items.

"Hey, um, can Trevor sit with us today?"

"Sure, you don't need to ask." Gabriella replied as she picked up a cup of oranges.

As soon as they finished getting and paying for their lunches, they went and sat down at their usual lunch table.

They suddenly broke into conversation. Troy looked in every direction near the table and spotted his brother alone. "Hey, Trevor over here!" he called out

His brother looked around and spotted him, frowning, he shook his head no in response.

"I'll be right back" He told them and sat up from his seat and walked towards his brother. "Please?"

"No, I'm fine by myself" He replied.

"Pleaseee" Troy repeated until his twin threw his hand up in the air. "Whatever makes you shut the fuck up then fine, I'll go and eat lunch with you, alright" he finally snapped.

"Thank you soo much" He said delightfully as he watched his brother stand up and pick up his lunch tray and walk over to them.

"Hey, guys, is it alright if my brother comes and eats lunch with us?"

"Yeah" Was the group's immediate response.

Trevor just gave a polite smile before sitting down and along with Troy. They both listened as they both ate their lunches silently.

_This is going even better then I thought _He thought to himself delightfully.

_A/N This chapter is CRAPPY. I know but things will get better in like just a couple of chapters. So keep your reviews coming. Please?. 8 reviews or no update. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have I have OFFICAL you tube page. My username is 7blackberry and 2pinkstar so PLEASE subscribe, I highly suggest you subscribe. And I just have one question, where do you guys get a video clips because I want to create a music video off of one of my stories, it's a work in progress, I don't want to reveal anything yet but when I'm close to finishing the video, I'll announce what story the video is about. Okay?. Okay. Well, Review!!._

_Luv_

_2pinkstar_


	7. And when in doubt

**The Secret Life Of The American Teenager**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story and any unfamiliar characters.**

**A/N I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in this past month, again my laziness and writers was in the way and I know that it isn't a good excuse but I'll try to update more often as I should. But for those who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are seriously awesome, keep up with those reviews. If you guys are interested in subscribing to my Youtube channel then subscribe, but for those who enjoys my stories I recommend subscribing to my channel. Also, before I forget I posted a new story called Music Will Keep Us All Together, its about a group of different people meeting each other at a performing Arts boarding school and a competition strains their friendship. Love, betrayal, secrets will all be unleashed in the story. The usual pairing is and of course Troyella. So I highly recommend you read that story and review. Also, the final chapter of Tears Of A Wildcat is out now, woot, woot. The story is authored by a very talented author and a good friend of mine Samanta1024, seriously, her writing is ahhmazin. So you should check that out, her story is what inspired me to write this story. it's a really, heartwarming, drama, cute and just basically a breathtaking story, you'll definitely enjoy. So, yeah, check both stories as well as Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain which is co-written by Samantha1024. Please and thank you.**

**Much love**

**2pinkstar**

**

* * *

  
**

After school, that day, Matt and Troy were just chilling in Matt's room just casually talking.

"You should totally meet my best friend Gabriella, she's like the sweetest and most thoughtful person that I've ever met since I moved here. I'll make you too meet someday" Troy babbled.

Matt smirked at him before replying. "You like her, don't you?"

Troy blushed deep red. "And what makes you think that?"

"Cause whenever you talk about her, you get a twinkle in your eye. Its pretty obvious that you like her. Case closed, no questions asked"

Troy simply shook his head in denial. "Your completely insane. I like her as a friend, nothing more, nothing less"

Matt began to stare at him for a couple of minutes which finally got to Troy. "Alright, fine, I like her, okay, happy now?"

"Why don't you ask her out?" He questioned, ignoring Troy's reply.

"You can't just walk up to a girl and say I like you. Well, actually you can, but what if she says no?"

"Well, hey, at least you tried" Matt answered.

"It would just make our friendship all awkward" Troy pointed out.

"I don't see your point"

"The point is, if I do ask her out and she says no, our friendship will be awkward and we won't be friends anymore. I'm not taking any chances"

"Please?"

"No?"

"Please"

"How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"Please?"

"Arrg!"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Alright fine, but I'm going to give it a couple of days and then maybe I'm going to ask her out"

"You should"

Troy gave an annoyed glare which made Matt shut up. Within minutes, Matt fell asleep which left Troy in deep thought.

Moments later, a shriek filled the room. Troy immediately got up from his chair and ran over to him and shook him. "Wake up, wake up!"

Seconds later, Matt stirred awake, beads of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Take slow deep breaths" He ordered completely startled, it just happened so fast. One moment Matt was begging him to ask Gabriella out. The next thing he knew, he falls asleep then screams in his sleep. It was just something Troy couldn't really comprehend in his mind.

Matt did what he was told and then as soon as he felt better. Troy picked up his clipboard and wrote down the event that just occurred moments ago then looked up and asked curiously. "What's wrong?. What was your dream about?" He wanted to find out, ever since he met him, he's been having nightmares as soon as he falls asleep.

Matt shook his head and replied in denial. "It was nothing"

"Nothing?. You call screaming in your sleep and waking up crying is nothing?"

Matt shrugged. It was pretty obvious that he tried to avoid the question so Troy leaned over to him and eye contact. "Tell me. I won't make fun or even laugh at you"

Matt sighed and closed his eyes before he opened them then finally answered. "My nightmare is just basically a car speeding towards my car and all I could just see the lights. I was just about to get in another car accident. It felt so real. Everytime I go to sleep, the dream happens and repeats the same thing all over again" He paused for a moment then confessed. "Troy….I'm scared"

Troy felt sorry for the kid. Having a nightmare about getting hit by a car seems so scary, just after when you had a car accident. He tried to figure out what to say to before he finally replied. "I know your scared, but your not getting into any car accident right about now. Your safe in this center. Just stop thinking about it and think about much more important things"

Matt began to feel better. "Thanks"

"Your welcome. Now, go watch some TV to get your mind off of things" Troy said as he handed the remote to Matt.

He nodded and pressed the ON button and switched to Cartoon Network and his attention was fixed on the television that was sitting right in front of him.

Troy let out a tired sigh as he picked up his pencil and wrote what he told him on the clipboard. He was extremely exhausted and sort of achy, Troy wanted to go home and just sleep on his bed, but unfortunately, he would be too busy following his mother's orders. He placed the clipboard on the nightstand and turned his attention to Matt watching some cartoon show and began to think about one very special girl.

* * *

"Trooyyyyyy, Trevorrrrrrrrr" The loud booming voice filled the house.

Troy cringed as he heard his mother shout after just one step inside the house._What does she want this time?_.

He silently groaned not wanting to deal with anymore crap. Somehow, Troy dragged his lazy butt towards the living room couch where Trevor was sitting and where her mother sat on an loveseat right across from them, sitting next to her was a black-haired man wearing a polo, jeans and converse shoes.

"Yeah?" Troy questioned.

Her mother smiled fakely. "I want you to introduce you to my new boyfriend John"

Both twins were speechless. Sure, their mother had gone to clubs and had sex with men, but not actually having a relationship with either one night stand. But this time it was different, she actually had a relationship for the 1st in three years. It was actually shocking but rather a relief, they had hoped it was a man who could change their mother's attitude. But who were they kidding. It wasn't gonna come true anyway.

"Hello, I've heard such great things about you two" John greeted in a welcoming tone.

"Oh" Was all they could think of replying.

But Shelby broke in. "We're having him over for dinner tonight so we're ordering pizza"

Both Troy and Trevor tried hard not to roll their eyes. Even when their mother brought home a guest, especially a boyfriend. She was too lazy to even cook a homemade meal. It wasn't really surprising, if you asked them.

Suddenly, the door bell ring. Shelby immediately stood up. "I'll go get it while you two go grab the plates and everything else" With that, she stalked out of the room.

Troy and Trevor looked up and gave an awkward smile before exiting the living room.

Troy opened the cabinets and grabbed the plates while Trevor grabbed the utensils and cups then both set everything on the table. A moment later, Shelby walked into the room holding a cardboard box where deliciously smelling pizza were held inside. She carefully placed the box in the middle of the dinner table then everyone sat down.

Troy opened the box and grabbed a slice as everyone else did the same thing. The rest of the dinner was awkward, filled with questions and funny stories.

After dinner was done, Shelby ordered them to go into the living room for a while. Soon after Shelby and John were finished with the dishes, they both waved goodbyes and then she slammed the door shut, so loud that it made the twins jump. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed so I'm letting you slide off just this once" She announced as she walked upstairs. Both twins waited for the door to slam. Then, the two proceeded up the stairs and into their private room.

At last, Troy changed into his PJ's and laid in his bed with the comforters on him. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come over him.

* * *

Early, the next morning, the two entered the school as they discussed last night's events.

"I really hope he changes her ways" Trevor said.

"Maybe, possibly, but don't you think its kind of weird for her to get a boyfriend out all of a sudden. You'd think she would be over dad by now. But she really isn't" Troy answered back.

"Who knows. Mom's unpredictable" Trevor shrugged.

He agreed. "Your right. You can never know what she's going to do next"

Both laughed as they spotted Gabriella. "What's your number?" Troy immediately questioned. He had wanted to know her number so he could invite her somewhere romantic to claim his feelings for her.

Gabriella looked shocked before she told her number and then asked. "Why?"

"Why don't we hang out after school?. It'll be fun" Troy suggested.

Soon as he finished his sentence, Gabriella immediately replied with a eager "Yes" But tried hard not show her eagerness.

"Great. I'll meet you after school at your car. Sounds good?"

"Yeah" She nodded with an excited smile.

They both stood awkwardly before Gabriella spoke up. "Um, I've got somewhere to go" Making it an excuse to just get out of the awkward moment.

"Yeah, you go do that" He nodded awkwardly. Within moments, Gabriella fled from the two looking completely embarrassed.

"Dude, what about mom?. What are you going to do?" Trevor questioned in curiously as soon as Gabriella was out of earshot.

"I'm tired of this shit. I'm not going to let her ruin what's left of high school. Besides your going to cover for me" Troy responded.

His brother's eyes widened in shock and disapproval. "What, no!. You have no idea what your going to be in for as soon as you step into the house after your thing with Gabriella"

"No, I won't do this"

"Please, if you love me enough to have a life then please do so"

"No, I don't want you to get hurt even more"

"So, its worth it, if Gabriella becomes my girlfriend"

"Just do it in school today"

"No, I want somewhere where we could have some privacy"

"I always do things for you. Why don't you do something for me by not risking yourself from even getting in more hurt"

"Please"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no and no. Never in a million of years"

* * *

"I hate you," Trevor whispered to himself later after school, standing right in front of his doorstep on his front porch. "You definitely owe me for this one"

He unlocked the door and threw it open, stepping inside only to find his mother watching television.

_Shit_

He closed the door silently and tried all his best to not let his mother notice his appeance but failed when her mother's voice spoke. "And where do you think you two are going?. You'll receive two beatings to make up for yesterday since I was too tired. Don't think I'm letting you off that easily"

She turned around, astonished to find only one of the twins in her sight. "There should be two of you. Where's the other worthless junk?"

"He's not worthless and he's out somewhere" Trevor spilled, not really revealing the whole truth.

Her mother raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?. I can tell when your lying," She stood up and walked over to him and pushed him on the ground, his stomach facing the ground, his mother stand sat on his back and clutched his head and slammed it hard against the hardwood floor. "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know" He stammered nervously, his head throbbing.

She slammed his head once again and Trevor denied once again. Once again, it caused her to thrust his head down on the floor.

"Tell me now"

"No"

"Big mistake" She laughed evily. He slammed his head three times.

Dizzy, Trevor clutched his teeth in pain, a tear rolled down his cheek. It was just all too much for him to take. He was tired of receiving pain. It pained him to think he'll never get out of this huge situation.

"Now, will you tell me?"

"No"

She did the same thing again even extra harder. Trevor cried out in pain.

"Now, will you tell me"

Not wanting to deal with the pain anymore, he finally confessed. "Somewhere with one of his friends"

Shelby's eyes widened with interest. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl"

"That's all I needed to know" She got up and left Trevor to cry on the floor in pain.

* * *

"So, what did you wanted to tell me?" Gabriella questioned as they both sat in each separate swing at the park.

Troy's heartbeat raced filled with many thoughts and excuses. Feeling chicken and backed out at the last minute. "Nothing, never mind. It wasn't really that important anyway"

"Oh" Gabriella's voice sounded disappointed as if she was expecting to proclaim his feelings for her. "Well, tomorrow's my birthday and I'm throwing a small party with just the gang. So, you wanna come?"

Troy hesitated. "I don't know. I probably can't make it since it's a school night"

"Please!!" Gabriella begged. "It'll mean the world to me!" Her chocolate brown eyes glistened with hope, causing Troy to say yes.

"Yes!" Gabriella cheered with excitement. "Great, my party starts at exactly four o clock, don't be late"

She checked her watch before looking up. "I gotta get home before nightfall. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I had a great time though"

She got up from the swingseat and ran to her car and drove off leaving Troy to feel doubtful._ I've got to make Trevor cover for me tomorrow. Problem is, will he?. I'm soo gonna be busted as soon as I get home._

_

* * *

_

And he was right, as soon as he arrived at six thirty, he noticed his mother looking very pissed off.

Uh oh. He gulped nervously. Troy closed the door behind him.

Without any warning, she ran up to Troy and pushed him to the ground, his stomach facing the ground. She sat on him and grabbed his head and thrust it on the floor.

"You worthless bastard. You thought that you could get away with it. But you didn't, didn't you!" She screamed.

With each hit, it got even harder. Troy felt dizzy, the pain ripping him apart. She did it over and over till she finally knocked the daylights out of him. She laughed and got off of him, she rolled him over to his back and kicked his face multiple times, she grabbed a belt that from her waist and hit it multiple times. She grabbed his unconscious body and picked him and made him into a standing position, she kicked his back multiple times then throwing him to the ground. She finally decided enough was enough and left the room, satisfied with her work.

* * *

**A/N This chaper is lame, i know. But this was a filler chapter of what's to come in the following chapters. Soo, review?.  
**


	8. Fun is prohibited

The Secret Life Of The American Teenagers

**A/N Oh my gosh. My new year's revolution failed when it just started. I apologize for not updating but I'll treat you with a new chapter. However, I will try to make up my News Years Revolution. Just because I failed doesn't mean I can't at least try anymore. Right?. Anyway, I won't update this story unless Samantha1024 and I update. I just gotta brainstorm for some ideas. But I just don't know what yet. So don't expect any updates the next three to four weeks. Who knows?. Maybe an idea will just pop up in my head. Hopefully, I could get inspired by a HSM fanfic or any other song, show or movie. Or when I'm just thinking about updating and some good idea will pop into my head. Hopefully, I can finish writing my part in the two weeks or so. Now into chapter 8.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as Troy awakened, quietness crept into the already dark filled room. Pain consumed his body like a drug. He clenched his teeth trying hard not to scream in pain. Suddenly, he came to his senses and wondered what happened before he could himself waking up on the floor in a dark, cold and quiet room.

He whacked his brain, searching for answers. Out of nowhere, a light bulb appeared on the top of head and remembered his so-called mother had beaten up for getting home so late. Worry consumed him as he realized his twin had probably been beaten up. Questions filled inside Troy's head wondering if his brother was okay. He hoped at least he was okay. But his hopes were knowing his mom's capable of doing anything that could kill them.

Suddenly, his stomach growled interrupting Troy thoughts. He decided to go upstairs and get some sleep, judging that the lights were dark so he was assuming that it was late enough for his mom and brother to be asleep by now.

With all the strength and courage, somehow he lifted himself up. As soon as he stood up, a wave of dizziness over came him and stumbled against the wall, holding himself by touching the wall. Carefully, he walked slowly up the stairs and unlocked his bedroom door and slowly crept inside the dark room.

One step into the dark room, he heard snoring. Feeling dizzy, he once again stumbled into the bed and as soon his head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

_Ring!!! Rinng! Riinnng Rinnng!!_

Troy jolted awake by the annoying loud beeping sounds. Soon, the beeps stopped and the bright lights flicked on followed by a loud yawn.

He groaned and grabbed the pillow and laid it on his face, blocking the bright lights.

"Troy, get your lazy ass out of bed now!" A sleepy voice grumbled from across the room.

He replied back with a groan. "Fine, but as soon as I get out of the shower, your better bring your ass up out of that fucking bed, you hear?" His brother snapped.

"Mhmm" Was his reply.

10 minutes later, a wet Trevor barged into the room finding his brother asleep. He simply walked over to the nightstand, picked up the alarm clock, reset the clock before setting it down. He crossed his arms and patiently tapped his feet.

Seconds later, the loud annoying beeps filled the room the second time in a row.

"Ughh," Troy jolted awake, groaning. "Turn that shit off"

"Not until you get your ass out of bed then maybe I'll turn it off"

"Fine"

Troy gave up and rolled out of bed. But as soon as he got up, he lost his balance and stumbled to the floor. Trevor's annoyed expression changed, worry filled his face. "Are you alright?. See, I told you'd get into a big amount of trouble"

"I'm fine" Troy mumbled getting up and regaining his composure.

He limped all the way to the bathroom, took his clothes off and hopped into the shower stall, letting the hot water on his body, the aches lessening.

10 minutes later, Troy jumped out of the shower, brushed his teeth, dried and combed his wet hair. And got himself out of the bathroom. Troy walked into his bedroom and grabbed some clothes on and grabbed his backup before zooming down the stairs.

When he entered the kitchen, he found his brother making grabbed the food and placed it on two plates and turned the kitchen stove off. He opened the cupboards and grabbed spoons and forks before picking them up and walking toward the table to set it up.

"Hurry up, we've got like 10 minutes to eat" Trevor ordered. It was like him to be acting like a parent. He bossed him around, making him look like to be a lovable jerk. But really, he only did those things so he could help straighten his brother up. Obviously, Troy was the careless twin but as the years went by, he gotten more serious and found things important that he never thought was important of because his lazy mother, he struggled with things that adults are supposed to deal with.

Troy immediately scarfed the whole plate of food in 10 minutes before walking up to kitchen sink and placed it before fixing himself a glass of water. Four minutes later, the two were out the door.

As they walked toward the bus stop, Troy promised to make it up for him. But being a good brother he always was, Trevor decided he didn't want anything from him, telling him he'll always anything for him with no cost at all.

As they arrived into the school, they spotted Gabriella engaged in a conversation with Sharpay and Taylor by her locker.

Trevor gave a I'll catch you later look before proceeding down the hallway. Troy walked over to them and greeted them.

"Morning, birthday girl and others"

Gabriella giggled. "You remembered"

"How could I not?. You just informed me yesterday afternoon."

"True, so are you able to make it to my party tonight?"

Troy hesitated a moment before replying. "Yeah, I promise, I'll see what I can do"

She squealed, excitement filled her voice. "Thank you soo much, Troy"

"Your welcome"

"Oh yeah, sorry that I didn't get you anything, you told me it was your birthday yesterday and I didn't have the time"

"Honestly, I don't give a shit, if your presence is at my party then I'm all good"

"You sure," Troy questioned hoping that he could get her a gift tomorrow instead of attending her party. Since his mom usually won't let him go to parties since she wanted him to do the work. It made him feel sort of a slave to his own mother.

"I'm sure, I'm sure," She answered gleefully, "Besides you promised, remember?"

"Right, I did but don't worry, I think I can make arrangements" He said giving her a playful wink causing her to giggle.

The warning bell rung then the two sprinted down the hallways.

Troy winced in pain reminiscing last night's horrid events, slowing his pace. Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay noticed and questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, just a cramp from working out last night" He lied feeling so guilty because of his stupid secret he kept himself in a web of lies. He hated lying to his friends especially Gabriella.

"Since when do you work out?" Gabriella questioned, interest shown in her sparkly, chocolate brown eyes.

"Since last year" He answered avoiding any questions futher.

"Wow, well, we better hurry because we don't want to face Darbus's wrath, now do we?" Taylor's voice broke into Troy and Gabriella's conversation.

"Nope" Was everyone's response as they continued to sprint the hallway, not wanting to sprint to a Darbus detention.

* * *

As soon as the twins came home from school. They spotted his mom sitting in the living room watching television.

She heard their presence in the house so she turned around spoke. "Oh, good your home. I need your asses to go mow the lawn"

"Mom, after I mow the lawn, can I go to my friend's sweet sixteen birthday party?" Troy questioned immediately, hoping for an yes.

"Oh cute, you have friends, "She sneered before continuing. "Let me think…no"

"Why not?"

"Don't question me, go boy, go mow the lawn!"

The twins hurried outside and did the lawn obviously trying to avoid any beat ups and to not make their mother angry.

About a good hour of mowing the grass later, the twins came into the living room. Troy sat in the living room and scanned the clock which read 4:00 pm.

"Can I please go to my friends birthday party?" Troy begged. This was the first time he was invited to go to a party in three years. He made a promise to Gabriella, the thought of breaking it made his heart break. He definitely didn't wanted to disappoint her.

"No" Came the simple answer.

"I'll only be there for an hour and I'll come home straight away at 6:00.

"No, it's a school night and plus I need you do a number of things for me.

"Since when do you care about my education?" He snapped.

This had set her mother on fire, her eyes blazed with anger. "Do not question me, one more word out of you, you'll regret even asking me. And Trevor go upstairs to your room.

Trevor nodded in fear for his brother, quickly giving an sympathetic smile before heading up the stairs to his room.

"Please, I'll get a beat up anyway" Troy snorted.

"If that's what you think then gladly I'll give you a fucking beat up"

She stood up and walked over to him and lifted his shirt up and dragged him over to the kitchen. She filled the kitchen sink with water and grabbing a knife. She aggressively grabbed his head and pushed it into the water. Seconds later, She carefully cut Troy's neck, making a line. Blood poured out of his wound.

Troy's salty tears welled up in his eyes, his lungs begging for air. She placed the knife back before punching his head.

The water dangerously consumed Troy's lungs not giving any air. He couldn't breathe any more, he felt his throat closing up.

This is it its finally over. No More Pain. No More Gabriella, No more years of abuse, no more Trevor and definitely no more of his mom.

Finally, Troy plunged into darkness.

* * *

**A/N liked it?. Review it. Also, I forgot to tell you, for those of you read the latest chapter of my new story which I suggest you guys go check it out which Music Will Keep Us Together is a Troyella story about love, friendship, passion, family and many more. If you guys had read the latest chapter, you may have noticed that the chapter suddenly stops without warning. I totally forgot to add the interesting part of the story. If you reviewed the chapter already please, send an anonymous review about the rest of the chapter. I worked hard on it so I'd like some feedback.**

**PS. Read Samanta1024's Tears Of a WildCat and make sure to click that purple button that will totally make my day.  
**


	9. Promises are not meant to be broken

**The Secret Lives Of The American Teenager**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?.**

**A/N Hey, guys, sorry for not updating since February??. There's so much shit going on that I just didn't feel like dealing with updating plus I'm addicted to Sims 3. Btw, I'm gonna upload a video on Youtube probably later today or probably somewhere around this coming week. Also, I'd like to thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Keep them coming and I also hope that you didn't forget about this story. Okay, probably you have but whatever. Lastly, I'm disappointed with the number of reviews when I updated music will keep us together so make me not disappointed by reviewing. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella turned her gaze at the clock for the 15th time in the row for the past 30 minutes.

_He promised. Friends don't break promises._

She was having a birthday party and all of her best friends and family mingled with one another. They all seemed to be having a good time. Except for the birthday girl that is.

Sharpay, who sat right next to her noticed that her friend seemed to be out of it. When she's supposed to be bubbly, after all, its her birthday. But Sharpay could tell one thing. She totally knew that her friend was thinking about person, a person that went by the name by.

Troy Bolton

"Don't worry, he's going to come." She reassured her.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "How would you know if I cared about if he was coming??"

"Its obvious, you keep at the clock every 3 minutes and besides everyone that you love is right here except for that one person" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Gabriella blushed. "He promised"

"If he doesn't, he doesn't and if he does, he does," Sharpay replied back. "Your supposed to be enjoying your party not worry about some guy that you just met wondering if he's going to keep that promise or not"

"Time to blow the birthday cake" Maria Montez, Gabriella's mother's voice boomed happily throughout the room.

Sharpay stood up from the couch and helped Gabriella stand up from the couch. Sharpay smiled at her. "Come on, its time for the birthday girl to blow her candles"

Gabriella smiled wondering how in the world did she deserve to get such great friends.

* * *

Troy awoke, finding himself on the floor with a a huge bandage on his neck. His head throbbed. He wondered how he got here and whacked his brain searching for answers.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and gasp could be heard. "Oh my god, I thought you'd never wake up!" A similar voice exclaimed.

"Huh, wha,' Troy croaked out as he started to feel dizzy. "W-what happened?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," Trevor shrugged. "Mom beat you up."

Troy turned his gaze upon the kitchen clock and his widened as he read nine thirty.

Shit!. He missed Gabriella's birthday party and it was thanks to his so- called mother. He was so dead meat once he went to school in the morning. She'd never forgive after ditching her party. Well, he didn't exactly call it ditching, it was more like getting knocked out by his mother and waking up hours later realizing that you missed the party.

"Mom was about to call the doctor because you weren't breathing but then you started to breathe a minute later"

Troy felt his vision started to spin around and his twin's voice started to sound to fade away. Darkness consumed him.

"Troy, Troy wake up!" He heard his brother yell, but it sounded so far away.

"Wake up, wake up!"

His brother's voice sounded to get nearer. Troy's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm, what?"

"You passed out, dude, we're gonna have to take you to the hospital"

"But, what about mom?" Troy questioned feeling a little bit dizzy again.

"I don't care, I don't want you to die." Trevor mumbled. He put his hands over his brother's legs and neck and lifted him. He grabbed his keys while trying to balance him. He unlocked the door and stepped out of the house and closed the door gently.

He ran towards the old car and opened the car door and helped him sit up on the seat. "Stay awake, even if you feel sleepy."

Before, Troy could say anything else, his twin slammed the car door and ran to the other of the car and hopped in. He put the keys, he buckled his seatbelt, turned the engine, put his foot on the pedestal and drove away.

"How, are you feeling?" Trevor questioned.

"Dizzy," He mumbled quietly. "I'm tired, can I just close my eyes for a few seconds?"

"No, keep your fucking eyes open, do you wanna die?." Trevor snapped. "Do what I say or you are going to die."

Troy began to feel scared. He hated it when his brother tried to scare him in order to follow his orders.

"I feel-" Troy's began, his voice beginning to fade away.

"You feel what, Troy?" Trevor screamed at him, getting really scared. "Troy!"

Trevor took a quick glance at the seat next to him and saw that his brother was unconscious once again. Now, he was really scared his brother passed out again for the second time. He was sure that he passed out of the pain, the last time his brother passed out, he had only been out for a 1 minute. So hopefully, Troy would remain unconscious for a minute. Why did everything have to happen to them. He was tired of being abused and acting like everything was okay but in reality, it wasn't.

He turned his attention back to the road searching for a hospital. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew there would be a hospital somewhere in downtown Albuquerque. He sped up his car, hoping for the best.

Five minutes later, Trevor heard a groan escape from his brother's lips. He smiled. Thank god, his brother woke up. That was a sign that hopefully he wasn't going to die.

"Are we there yet?" Troy asked hoarsely.

Trevor shook his head. "Thank god, you woke up. I was starting to get worried. You've been out cold for 5 minutes"

No answer. Trevor began to worried and turned his gaze back at his brother who was staring at the window, looking sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Troy answered then changed the subject. "I'm tired"

"Like, I said," Trevor scolded. "Don't close fall asleep"

Seconds later, he heard snoring. Trevor quickly gazed back at his brother who was sleeping. Trevor knew his brother's snoring comforted him knowing he was still alive and not unconscious. And besides, his brother needed all the rest he could get because one way or another, they would be going to school in the morning that is, If the doctor would let him. One thing's for sure, it was going to be a long night.

20 minutes later, they arrived at a hospital. He quickly parked the car. Trevor unbuckled his seatbelt and turned of the engine and shook his brother. "Troy, wake up, we're at the hospital"

Troy stirred awake. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up."

Trevor opened the car door and stepped out and slammed the car door open and ran towards the other side of the car and helped picked up his brother and slammed the car door while power walking towards the hospital's entrance.

When they stepped in, they gasped. The hospital was freaking huge. The lobby had too many windows, it had a couch, coffee tables filled with numerous magazines.** (A/N The hospital is the hospital that's an exactly the replica of the hospital setting in Grey's Anatomy. LOL, I just started to watch that show last Thursday on the lifetime channel. The show is so interesting. Usually, I just watch Disney Channel, occasionally MTV, its just that MTV usually shows reality shows and it bores me but I watch True Life, sweet sixteen and cribs. I occasionally watch Nickelodeon, its just that the nick shows nowadays are trying to hard to be funny and that goes for Disney too. I liked the old shows better, Zoey 101, Micheal is hilarious, Unfablous, Amanda show especially Drake and Josh, it was a really funny show, the show had reasonable episodes not pointless eps like Sonny with a chance, they had a episode about SPS: Skinnypants syndrome which I think was pointless but funny. Drake and Josh didn't have any characters that was trying to hard like the girl in Victorious, she had a bipolar personality, she's like what's that supposed to mean?. Victorious, omg, its like a mix of Icarly and the Amanda show. The characters seem like a copy off of other characters in other shows or movies especially Tori's sister, kinda like Sharpay don't you think?. I also watch the Travel Channel, I love those shows that show over the top restaurants and resorts, etc. And ABC Family, make it or break it, the Secret Life Of the American teenager and 10 things I hate about you all the way baby. Man, I should shut up and continue on with the story…TEEHEE)**

Trevor walked up to the counter and yelled. "Quick, my twin got into some sort of accident, he passed out three times so he needs medical attention right away"

The nurse nodded quickly and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Quick, get a doctor, there's a teenager who needs medical attention," The receptionist paused to listen to whoever's on the other line. "Okay, bye"

She hung up the phone and spoke up. "A doctor will be right away with you shortly"

Suddenly, a man wearing a white lab coat came to them with a bed. The two helped Troy in the bed then the doctor looked at Troy and questioned. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Troy Bolton" He answered in tired voice.

"Hold still, I need to check your injury" The doctor ordered.

The doctor looked at it and spoke. "Nothing really bad. It just needs 2 stitches and he'll be okay. Since, the wound is not that critical, I'm going to do it without any anesthetics so you may want to come with, if your brother wants you too. Also, you told me, he passed out three times. We may need to do some X-rays if there's anything that's damage because usually in a injury like this. People don't usually pass out unless if a person is bleeding a lot. Was he bleeding a lot?."

Trevor nodded. "Yeah, but it stopped like 3 minutes after he passed out"

The doctor nodded and replied. "Ahh, I see. Whenever a person loses a lot of blood, a person tends to pass out because of it," He looked at a scared Troy. "So, Troy, do you want your brother to come"

"Yeah, sure," Troy said in a small whisper. "Why not, I really don't care"

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Everything's going to be alright"

The doctor wheeled him into a private room and helped Troy get in the hospital bed. "I'll be right with you, I just need a couple of tools to start with, okay?"

Both twins nodded and watched the doctor walk away. A couple of minutes later, the doctor come back. "Okay, ready, Troy?"

Troy nodded. The doctor gave a reassuring smile, the doctor put a mask on his face while and then he squirted water to help remove the germs and then he put special cream. The doctor picked up a tiny needle and stuck it through his wound.

Troy cringed at the needle, he may be numb but he still felt it. His twin watched uncomfortable, he hated it when his brother is in let out a scream in his mind as the doctor carefully stitched up his wound. 30 minutes later, he finally doctor began to put away the stuff and left the room to wash his hands and then came back. "See, I told you, it wasn't going to hurt at all"

Troy gave a weak smile as the doctor removed the mask and turned to his brother. "What's your name?"

"Trevor"

"Okay, Trevor, I need you to go into the waiting room, walk straight until you see two pathways then turn right and then walk four doors down and when you see a door that says, the waiting room then your there"

Trevor nodded and gave his brother a reassuring smile before leaving the room. He opened the door and walked inside the waiting room and sat on one of the chairs. The room was filled with adults waiting, some were crying and some looked really scared. He sighed tiredly and picked up a magazine.

20 minutes later, the doctor came back. "Trevor Bolton"

Some looked up, Troy sat up and walked away and felt a little uncomfortable as he was getting stares. The two stepped out of the waiting room and the doctor closed the door.

"Troy's just doing fine," The doctor spoke. "He just has a concussion and that's all. He's taking a nap and as soon as he wakes up, he's ready to go home"

Trevor sighed in relief. "Good"

"Now, I need you to fill in some forms" The doctor ordered.

Trevor nodded and filled the forms and walked back into Troy's hospital room. He opened the door and walked in inside the room. He saw Troy sound asleep. He sat in one of the chairs and waited until his brother woke up.

A few hours past and Trevor checked his watch, it was two thirty in the morning.

_That's it. I'm waking him up. I can't sleep in this stupid ass chair so I might as well wake him up since he's probably going to wake up later in the morning. _He thought to himself.

He stood up from his chair and shook him awake. "Troy, get up, its time to go home."

Troy stirred awake and moaned. "Hmm, five more minutes.

"No," Trevor shouted getting really annoyed. "Look, I know your tired and in pain but what about me?.Its gonna be three in the morning and we have to get home because I need sleep and we have to school to go to and I'm tired of watching you sleep like a little baby!

"Fine, fine" Troy mumbled sleepily, trying not to close his eyes.

Suddenly, the doctor went inside the room, looking concerned." I heard yelling, is everyone okay?"

"Peachy," Trevor said sarcastically. "He's awake, can we go home now?."

_Finally._

The doctor explained everything on how to take care of these stitches and then Trevor signed a release form.

Trevor helped Troy get out of bed and helped him walk. Later, they arrived in the parking lot and got into the car and drove home.

30 minutes later, they arrived home and sneaked inside the house quietly and upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

Two hours, Troy awoke by his brother's shaking. "Don't shower, I don't want you to wet your stitches, that was also the doctor's orders so don't take a shower tomorrow or the next day, okay?"

"Fine" Troy mumbled sleepily as he got up from the bed and washed his face, combed his hair and changed into a sweater that covered his neck and used a man cologne. Troy went downstairs and ate breakfast and then both twins headed to school.

Once, they arrived, Troy clenched his cup of coffee harder nervously. Trevor looked at him sleepily. "Don't act nervous otherwise you'll look stupid."

Troy sighed and encaged into a conversation with his brother. As the two walked into the school. Trevor told him about one of his friends from Tennessee and Troy laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Gabriella and she noticed him and walked right past him with Sharpay and Taylor behind her.

"Damn, she's overreacting by being angry for breaking a promise to attend her birthday party, just for a stupid fucking birthday party." Trevor commented.

"I know right." Troy replied back. The two went back by their lockers and walked right into homeroom.

Troy noticed that Gabriella noticed him entering the room and walked towards him then she crossed her arms, tapping her foot waiting for him to say something.

Troy sighed. "Look-"

"Bullshit," Gabriella interrupted him. "Every time we invite you somewhere you ditch. And I don't like ditchers."

"Can you please let me explain?"

"No, I'm tired of you ditching us, don't ever talk to me, don't look at me and stay 10 inches away within from me. You fucking promised me you would be there, your a ditcher and a broken promiser which shows that you're a person of rare intelligence and its so rare that you show any."

The class ooed and Gabriella looked at him in the eye and whispered. "Promises are not meant to be broken, Troy."

Troy felt completely embarrassed and people were making fun of him saying things like.

"Dayyumm, he just got dissed by a girl."

"Wow, what a loser."

"Damnn, no wonder he failed the science quiz, we switched papers and graded, he got everything wrong and the test was about astronomy. He's so retarded." A person said loudly.

Troy was so embarrassed and the class was so loud that he started to get a headache due to his concession.

"Hey, guys," Trevor screamed loudly. "If you guys are so thirsty then why don't you get yourself a big cup of shut the fuck up so you can go outside and play hide and go fuck your self"

Everyone thought it was funny so they laughed. Trevor rolled his eyes and whispered. "Don't mind them"

Trevor walked into the back of the room as Troy sat in the seat in the corner and Trevor sat next to placed his backpack and put his head down and covered his ears trying to hide the loud noise.

A row in front of them where Gabriella sat, she turned her head and looked at Troy and saw him with his head down. She sunk in her seat regretting to ever to deal with the situation in front of the entire class to embarrass him. Nobody was deserved to make fun of not even the boy who ditched her two times in a row and breaking a promise as well.

**A/N Not my best chapter, i rushed after i did that long authors note because i've been working on this chapter from 2 to six, yes it took me that lon long because i went to other sites in the process so yeahh. Soo, yeahh, i'm kind of depressed right so please make me happy and review. Seriously, reviews make me soo happpy and it brightens my day so if you really like this story and want another chapter then REVIEW!. Finally, check my new story,well not really anymore because next month is its 1st annivarisy. Haha, i'm so werid. LOL. So yeahh, also please check out my a good friend of mine and co-writer for Stranger 2's story Tears Of A Wildcat so please check it out, i swear it'll rock your socks out :D**


	10. Rain can't fall on my parade

T**he Secret Life Of The American Teenagers**

**A/N OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, THIS IS GONNA BE MY SECOND MOST SUCESSFUL STORY, THE FIRST ONE WAS STRANGER A YEAR LATER I POSTED A SEQUEL CALLED STRANGER 2: PAIN IS NOT FOR GAIN LAST MAY AND SAMANTA1024 AUTHOR OF TEARS OF A WILDCAT IS CO-WRITING IT SO BIG THANKS 2 YOU. AHH, I'M SO HAPPY, FIVE MORE REVIEWS AND THIS STORY HAS 100 REVIEWS IN TOTAL MARKING MY SECOND SUCESSFUL STORY TO DATE. SO THANKKK YOUU TO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!. AHHHHH!**

**

* * *

**

Horrible morning was Troy's way of describing his morning. People made fun of him, his headache kept on throbbing and his neck hurt a little. It was all just too much.

It was lunchtime and Trevor and Troy ate their lunch in silence. No word being spoken. Well, for Troy it wasn't exactly called eating, it was more of a laying your head down kind of eating. Occasionally taking a frying to eat it.

"Troy, you gotta eat something. We might not be able to eat dinner. Who knows?" Trevor told him for the 15th time in a row.

Fustrasted, , Troy hissed quietly. "Just leave me alone, my head hurts and I do not want you to keep nagging me"

"Well, fine then," Trevor snapped. "Then don't eat at all then"

He got up and picked up his lunch tray and walked away, discarding the empty plate and set it into a pile of empty lunch trays and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Ahem"

Sighing, Troy slowly picked up his head to see who had wanted to talk to him and was surpised to find Chad with a lunch tray giving him a friendly smile.

"Uhh," Troy was unable to find words to say. Pure awkwardness. He thought Chad was only friends with him because of Gabriella. "Hi?"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure" Troy accepted.

Chad sat down and both boys chewed in uncomfortable silence.

A minute later, Chad spoke up. "Sooo. How's life?"

Horrible. "Good, I guess" Troy lied. Lie after lie. You'd think his brother and him would run out of excuses by now but since moving around a lot gave them an advantage of using the same excuses every time they moved.

"Gabriella will come around." Chad said, biting into his peanut butter sandwich.

"Oh, I'm not really upset about what happened or anything" Troy mumbled as he played around with his food.

_Total lie_

"Riiighhht," Chad smirked. "You like her, don't you?. Its obvious"

"How so?"

"The way you look at her, your eyes sparkle whenever you look at her. Everyone knows that you like her except the girl herself" Chad

"Your crazy" Troy denied, shaking his head, hoping to convince him with his sharp acting skills. He lied and acted that everything was okay for the past three years.

Chad ignored his reply and informed him. "Gabriella's a tough girl, so its hard to get with her. I know that because I'm friends with her ex-boyfriend"

Troy nodded his head shyly.

"You see that boy right there?" He questioned, pointing his index finger towards a tall handsome boy with black hair.

Troy followed his friend's gaze and spotted the black-haired boy. "Yeah."

"That's David Henrie," Chad spoke. "Gabriella Montez's ex-boyfriend. Davella started dating April twenty-first and broke up September twenty-first. Reason?. Gabriella broke up with him because she found it hard balancing a boyfriend, school, family, job and friends."

"Look, I know that the rest of the gang are mad at you for ditching, but that's them" Chad's tone turned softer. "Listen, I used to have this bestest friend in the world and his name was Corbin Diaz and he was part of the gang and all 10 of us were really close but then we went into high school, he dated Gabriella for two and a half years but when he became popular, he let it go into his head, he ditched us for the group of people that did horrible things like drugs and alcohol and he began doing those stuff and started pushing us away. We got into a fight and he tried to commit suicide but that didn't work. After that we made up but shortly, he got involved in a drunk-driving incident and then after that he was sent to a rehab center in California, so yeah. That's why their overacting. Corbin was a pretty good person, he did charity, he was smart like Taylor and Gabriella, he was an amazing person and he's human, he did a couple of mistakes. So what?. Gabriella broke up him, no one knows why. Except just for two of them" He explained.

Troy felt bad for him and replied. "I'm sorry, man"

"Its okay, really, but that was like in freshmen year, I'm over it. Wherever he is now, he's over it, I'm over it, everybody's over it. So, all I'm saying is don't give up on Gabriella. But just to let you know, Gabriella's a pretty hard person to date. But, if you do want to ask her out on a date, be careful with her"

Troy grinned. "Your trying to get me to confess that I like Gabriella then you did a pretty good job"

After what, Chad told him. Troy began to feel more comfortable to be more open to him.

"My intuition tells me that you and Gabriella are meant to be together. Don't ask why?. But, I have feeling that you two are destined to be together" Chad informed him.

"So, should I?"

"Yes, you should"

"Well, I tried to ask her out two days ago, but I chickened out. Now, Its getting harder because she hates me now"

"Dude, just find a way. Just find a way to tell her that you like her" Chad replied back.

Soon enough, the bell rang. Troy thanked him and picked up his lunch tray and threw his food away and exited the cafeteria with Chad.

* * *

During math, Chad and him were passing notes. It consisted of Chad nagging him about Troy asking Gabriella out and Troy not wanting to because due to Gabriella being angry with him.

When school was out, Troy walked hurriedly out of the school, covering his head with his backpack to meet his twin.

He was such in a rush he didn't notice someone in his path and bumped into the person and both fell on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," He began but when he landed on the person who had bumped, it was Gabriella.

Gabriella noticed him, stood up and growled. Stay away from me"

"Can't we talk about this?" Troy begged.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Not gonna happen."

"Come on, Gabriella. You and I both know that this is stupid." He reasoned.

Gabriella ignored him and just walked right past him. Troy ran up to her and prevented her from moving any further.

"Five minutes, that's all your getting" She told him harshly.

"Look, Gabriella, I'm sorry, I broke your promise, I asked my mom and she said no and I back talked her and we got into a fight and then I got grounded." Troy partly lied.

Gabriella looked his begging pericng blue eyes and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did you this morning. It wasn't my intention to hurt you like that and you didn't deserve what you got this morning"

"Its okay and I got you a present." Troy smiled, his insides were screaming at him "Don't do it, Don't do it" But his heart told him.

"And what is that?." Gabriella whispered as she gazed into his pericing blue eyes.

"This." He answered, leaning into to kiss her.

Gabriella was surprised but quickly recovered and kissed back.

They broke apart and Troy leaned his head on Gabriella's forehead and whispered. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Si, opo, ja, oui, tak, sim, yes in every language" Gabriella replied happily, finally getting her wish after all. She didn't care if didn't have time for a boyfriend. Something about him was special and Gabriella didn't intend to let go of him. Not ever.

Soaking wet, they didn't give a damn. All, they needed was each other. They leaned in and reached for another kiss.

**A/N like?. Dislike?. Either way tell me what you think by happily telling me in a review. Btw, I have a twitter page, my username is 2pinkstarbabii so follow me. I need more followers. Lastly, I'm going to delete Music Will Keep Us All Together for the main reason is that I'm not interested it anymore, so what's the use of writing if your not interested anymore?. So yeah, I REALLY hope you understand and for those who loved the story, I'm really sorry. Anyway, we saw a interesting part of Chad we'd never thought we see?. Comments, thoughts. You may do so. Please and thank you. (:  
**

**Stay HSMLICIOUS as always**

**2pinkstar**

**PS. This is the worstest chapter ever. You can see that this chapter, i've put less effort into this chapter compared to my other chaps. I'm sorry, i was in a rush and really wanted to get a chapter in. So yeahh.  
**


	11. Definitely the start of something new

**The Secret Life Of The American Teenagers**

**Disclamior: I don't HSM.**

**A/N OMG, you made me guy so happy, I finally hit 100 reviews. Seriously, you guys rock. Has anyone seen Ashley Tisdale's articles in , have you seen her clothes. Its obvious that Sharpay's style has lost the teenbopper style & finally changed into a grown up style, but that doesn't mean her character didn't lose pink and sparkles. I don't how old Sharpay is in the movie, but I'm guessing 18 or 19?. Who knows and I wonder who's going to be making a special appearance in the movie as well?. I'm so excited, Sharpay was my favorite character when HSM premired, I wasn't really a fan of Vanessa till a year later, when I listened to her music. But I always did love Zac. Just to make a few pointeres, Robert Panniston did not deserve that award. Zac Efron did. The two Taylor's should of won the best kiss award. I totally love the kiss cam. Zac and Vanessa's reactions were funny, poor Zac, V rejected his kiss in front of the whole world. You can tell, he totally wanted to kiss, oh yeah, Zac looked extremely hot. I'll shut up so guys can read.**

"And this is how you do a layup" Troy finished, the next day after he proclaimed his feelings to Gabriella. Needless to say, he was above the clouds when he came home, he was in a trance, when his brother saw the look into his face, he immediately knew that Troy asked Gabriella out and she accepted. For the rest of the night, his brother kept on teasing him however, Troy didn't care, as long as Gabriella will be his, he didn't care.

"When i get out of the center, can you visit me?" Matt said eagerly.

"I'll teach you to play basketball, if you want" Troy offered.

Matt shook his head. "I can't play in a basketball in a wheelchair."

"Yes, you can, when I was in middle school," Troy began. "I was in a basketball team and our team made a fundraiser to raise money for the disabled. Our basketball team was gonna go against by a team of basketball players that played basketball in wheelchairs since they can't walk. To be fair, we had to use wheelchairs, it was hard, they won and we lost. But it was fun."

"I guess, I'll try" Matt sighed.

Troy smiled. "Good"

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. "Come in" Troy called out.

The door opened and a man in his mid forties wearing a lab coat stepped inside the room and informed Troy. "Matt's parents are here, instead of being discharged on Monday, he's gonna be discharged today. His parents want him home for his birthday on Sunday"

"Oh."

"Get him ready in five minutes, his parents are on their way. They want to meet you" The middle aged man informed them then opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me it was your birthday on Sunday?" Troy questioned as he stood up and walked toward the cabinets, opened them and grabbed his clothes.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just forgot that it was my birthday."

Troy helped Matt dress up into his clothes and helped him into his wheelchair.

Suddenly, a door knock could be heard. "Come in" Troy called out.

A blonde haired woman and a black-haired men walk into the room. The couple ran up to Matt, the woman stroked his hair and cooed. "How's my baby boy doing?"

"Mom, I'm fine" Matt grumbled, looking embarrassed.

The woman shifted her head and took a closer look at a young teenaged boy who looked to about 16 or 17. "You must be Troy. I've heard good things about you."

"Uhh, " Troy to find the words to say. "Thank you?"

The man laughed. "We want to invite you to Matt's birthday party on Sunday, here's our address" The man gave out a small card that filled with the home address and handed him the card.

"I'll be there" Troy promised.

"Good, so I guess we'll see you Sunday"

Troy nodded as he watched Matt and his parents exited the room. He sighed as he made the bed and walked towards the lights switch, wondering how work was going to be on Monday. He turned off the lights and wasn't ready to back to the other world where cruelness showed in every corner.

* * *

When he finally arrived home, he spotted his brother sitting on the couch, holding a bag of chips, a package of cookies, a cup of coke and a bag of Twizzlers sat on the coffee table. What the fuck?.

Troy stepped into the living room and shot a questioning look at his brother.

His brother grinned and sat up on the couch, leaned forward on the coffee table, picked up a small yellow sticky note and handed the note to his brother.

Troy read the neatest handwriting he never saw his life on the sticky note.

The note read

_Dear worthless, stupid asses._

_Won't be back till Sunday or maybe Monday?. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be back. But don't be happy, I've given you a list of things to do while I'm gone._

_I so fucking hate you_

_The Queen of All Moms._

Troy rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze back at his brother. "Where's the list?"

Trevor leaned forward against the coffee table and grabbed a sheet of white paper filled with orders of chores to do.

He sighed as his brother scooted over for some room. Troy sat down on the couch and grabbed the sheet of paper.

It read.

_ lawn_

_2. Clean the floors_

_all my laundry_

_4. Clean every room_

_5. Clean the Furni_

"Wow, I'd expected more" Troy commented.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd give a head start before you came home, all I did was mow the lawn, clean the floors and did the laundry. I thought I'd the clean every room and clean the furni after I take my one hour break." Trevor explained.

"Let's do it now, so we won't have to do it tomorrow" Troy suggested.

Trevor groaned and grumbled. "Fine"

Two hours later when they were done, they ordered pizza and when it came, they finished it.

* * *

Later that night, the two were relaxing in their beds, quietly chatting.

"So, what are you gonna do for your date tomorrow?"

"I'm not really sure, I told her it'll be a surprise. I'll figure it out in the morning. My neck hurts so goodnight" Troy said as he flicked the lights off and shifted towards his side and pulled the comforters up to his neck.

But, suddenly, Troy felt pressure in his dick. Seriously, he gotten so comfortable?. Deciding weather if he should go out in the bathroom or not. After 5 minutes of debating, suddenly, he felt that the bedsheets were wet.

Dammit

He had wet the bed.

Yup, a sixteen year old boy had just wet the bed.

"Um, Trevor?" Troy croaked out.

"What?"

"Um, I wet the bed"

"Ughh, I swear, your such a child, Troy" Trevor groaned as he shifted to face Troy, he flicked on the lights and got up as Troy headed the closet to find something new to wear. Trevor grumbled as he removed the bed sheets and went downstairs to laundry them.

10 minutes later, Troy and Trevor laid on Trevor's bed. Trevor's bed was smaller then Troy's so it wasn't comfortable at all.

"This is never going to work" Troy sighed.

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem, if you had gone to the bathroom instead of deciding to go or not" He hissed.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard whispering to yourself, dum-dum"

"Can you please move?"

"No, I already gave you some enough space because of your neck injury"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please with a cherry on top?"

"N-O, what does that spell?"

"No"

"Exactly"

"Fuck you"

"Fuck yourself"

"Shut the fuck up"

"No, why don't you shut the fuck up, small dickhead"

"Trevor, I don't have a small dick"

"Yes, you do, now go to sleep."

"No, I don't, wanna see Troy Jr and prove to you that I don't have a small dick"

"Who the fuck is Troy, Jr?"

"This" Troy answered as he pushed off the comforters off of him and pulled off his pants as Trevor looked at his brother and accidentally saw his dick.

"Troy, what the fuck, put your pants on and fine, so you don't have a small dick. You didn't have to fucking do that. Gosh, that was disgusting"

An hour later, Troy was sleeping and somehow Troy was practically on him, the room was hot so both boys had taken off their shirts. Trevor gritted his teeth and carefully removed his brother off of him without waking him.

Troy moved closer to Trevor in his sleep. He shifted towards his stomach and put his arm over his brother's face. Trevor pushed his arm away from his face and moved further away from. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Troy moved closer to him and put his leg under his brother's leg.

Trevor opened his eyes, aggravated he pulled his leg of him and moved further away but as he moved, his brother moved closer to him. Trevor kept on moving further till thud, his body hit the floor. He had fallen off the bed. He looked at his brother who's arm was dangling off the bed.

"I hope your happy" Trevor whispered harshly.

Troy woke up startled by the thud, he didn't feel a body next to him, he turned his head to the other side of his bed then he looked at the floor and saw his brother staring angrily at him, he shrugged and shifted his head, he heard growl before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Troy was driving to Gabriella's house, scanning the row of houses, finding the correct address. Finally, he arrived at his destination, he turned the engine off, took the keys out and unbuckled his seatbelt, threw the car door open and stepped out of the car and slammed the car door closed.

He scanned the house, it was a big house, that was for sure. It kind of reminded him of his old home where he grew up before his father died.

He scanned out his choice of wardrobe, he had stolen it from his mother's room in the closet where she kept his dad's belongings. He couldn't fit into the suit from when he was 13, so he figured he'd fit into it and it did. He had gelled his hair, hoping to make a first impression and he had stolen a couple of extra bucks from his brother. He knew his brother was gonna kill him as soon as he stepped into his house. The money he stole was for the bills and Trevor was gonna mail the bills today. He didn't want Gabriella to find out that he was poor and he couldn't afford to go a nice resturant. The resturant he had picked was a fancy Mcdonalds resturant. He knew Gabriella loved Mcdonalds and so that's why he picked it.

The door swung open to reveal a middle aged woman, who had Gabriella's signature curls and brown eyes. She looked like an older version of Gabriella.

"Hey, Mrs. Montez, um, is Gabriella ready?" He questioned, hiding the nervousness in his tone.

"Um, she'll be down in a minute, its nice to meet you, Troy" Mrs. Montez answered politely.

"Thanks" He forced a polite grin.

"Your welcome"

"Hey, Mom, is that Troy at the door?" A angelic voice called out from upstairs.

"Yes, Troy's here" Mrs. Montez called out.

He heard footsteps and looked into the house and saw Gabriella walking down the stairs. Troy just stared her in awe.

Gabriella looked simply beautiful, gorgeous and most of all sexy. She wore a black and blue plaid mini dress, rectangle sparkly shaped necklace and a pair of black heels. She wore black mascara, neutral colored eyeshadow and cherry flavored lip gloss. To Troy, Gabriella was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey, Troy" Gabriella greeted him.

"Hey" Was all he could muster.

Gabriella gave her mom a go away please look. Mrs. Montez gave a small smile and said. "You kids, have fub and don't stay out to late."

"We won't"

Gabriella stepped out of the house and closed the door and gazed up and down at Troy's appearance. "You look handsome" She commented, Troy looked so hot in his suit and she never saw him wear the gelled look and it looked amazingly hot as well.

"Thanks" He gave her a small smile.

Troy walked towards the passenger side and threw the door open waiting for Gabriella to go in. She threw him a small smile, thanking him. As soon as she was inside, Troy slammed the car door and went up to his side of the car, opened the car door, stepped inside the car, slammed the car door shut, buckled his seatbelt, put the keys in, turned the engine on, backed out of the driveway and drove towards the destination.

"So, where are you taking me?" Gabriella questioned curiously.

"I'm not telling you," Troy replied back. "What's A surprise if gave it away"

"You suck" Gabriella whined.

Troy just chuckled.

When they finally arrived at their local destination and Gabriella just sneered as she looked at the restaurant sign and said. " A McDonalds restaurant"

Troy didn't answer as he unbuckled his seatbelt, turned the engine off, pulled the keys out and opened the car door.

The two sixteen year olds stepped into the restaurant and Gabriella's mouth dropped open. This was the coolest McDonalds, she had ever seen in her life.

The interior had brown fancy walls, a white panio where someone sat as they played the piano and a fancy chair and tables. The two walked up to the woman who wore a white McDonalds t-shirt who stood behind the table.

"Table for two"

"Right this way' The woman replied as she led the couple to their table. Luckily, their table was right near the fireplace. Oh, how romantic is that?.

The two sat in their seats as the woman questioned what drinks they had wanted.

"Coke" Troy answered.

"Same thing" Gabriella added.

"Cool, I'll be right back with your drinks," The waiter gave them two menus. "Here are some menus for your to choose."

Troy opened his menu, scanned and decided to have a number 9.

The waitress came back with their drinks. "Here you go" She said as she placed their drinks on the table and then pulled out a notepad and pen. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "I'll have the number 9"

"Same thing" Gabriella answered.

"Great" The waitress replied as she picked up the menus. "Your food will come in about 5 minutes"

As soon as the waitress was out of earshot. Gabriella said. "Wow, Troy, this is amazing, how'd you know where this place was, I thought you didn't know much in Alberqurque"

"I went for a drive" Troy explained.

"Ooh, cool" Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Sooo, how's life?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Busy, busy, busy. You?"

Troy thought about it for a few seconds before replying. "Interesting, let's put it that way"

"So, I heard about your old friend in Freshmen year" Troy trailed off, not knowing if it was a good thing or bad thing to talk about.

"How'd you know?" Gabriella questioned curiously.

"Chad"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Gabriella replied back, avoiding the subject.

"Oh, sorry," Troy apologized.

Silence consumed them for a about a minute till Gabriella broke the silence. "So, how are you adjusting to Albuquerque?"

"Pretty good" He answered.

"So, how's that kid your working with?"

"Umm, good," Troy answered. "He was discharged today, his parents invited me to his birthday party, I really don't know what to get him, I'm not sure if I could afford anything good" He accidentally slipped.

Shit he thought to himself.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What do you mean, you can't afford anything good?"

"Money's tight, if I want to buy something for myself then I have to work hard for it" Troy answered.

"Ooh," Gabriella advised. "Well, you could give him a card"

"I guess, that'll do" Troy shrugged. "I want to give the kid something cool and something worth remembering."

Gabriella smiled. "You're a good guy, Troy"

But before Troy could say anything else, the waitress came back with their food and placed it on the table. "If you want anything else, just raise your hand"

The two began to eat their food while joking, laughing and talking. When they finally finished their meals, Troy raised his hand and the waitress handed their paycheck.

20 bucks not that bad actually.

After he paid, the two stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Troy opened the car door for and Gabriella thanked once again.

Troy got inside the car and drove away.

When the car came to a halt. Troy shifted his gaze towards Gabriella. "I'll walk you to your door"

"Okay'

Troy got out of the car and opened the door for her. Once, she got out, the two walked up to the front porch and faced each other.

"I had a great time tonight." She smiled.

"Me two" He agreed.

The two gazed at each other before leaning in but suddenly, the door swung open and Gabriella's mom poked her head in. "Hey, guys, how was your date?"

"Good" They both said, both trying hard not to roll their eyes.

"Well, that's good." Mrs. Montez smiled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze back at Troy. "Good night, Troy"

"Night" He replied back.

Gabriella gave him a smile before turning around and stepping inside her house.

Troy sighed as he walked back towards his car. Sure, they weren't officially together, but on the next day, surely, he'll ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend. He just wanted to take it slow.

But definitely, he could tell it was a start of something new.

**A/N Haha, you thought they were officially together, but their not. I want things to slowly between them, you never know, Troy could ask Gabi to be his girlfriend in the next chapter or in the next one. Anywayz, what do you guys think, nay or yay?. Just to add a couple of things, I have a Youtube, username is 7blackbery and 2pinkstar. I also have a Twitter so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEAE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE follow. I'll post the link to my twitter page plus Troy and Gabriella's date outfits as well. So enough about that stuff. Click that purple button.**

**PS. Tomorrow's my birthday and it'll make my birthday extra special if you reviewed. (:**


	12. Daddy

**Stranger 2: Pain Is Not For Gain**

**A/N Thank you soo much for the birthday greetings & the reviews. I thank you guys for the bottom of my heart. The eve of my birthday, I updated my what's going on with us blog section in my profile. So, when your done reading, check it out, I extended my thank you speech pretty long but anyway, its my way of saying thank you. But, before, I let you read this story, I just wanted to inform you a couple of importante things, number 3, I have a Twitter so PLEASE FOLLOW ME, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FOLLOW ME, PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP, I just started a Twitter page just for you guys, secondly, I have a Youtube page as well, but I haven't put up any videos since December but I'll be posting a Sims video (no surprise there to whoever follows me on Twitter, my username is 2pinkstarbabii, the link is up on my profile, but if it doesn't work, let me know okay?. You guys should know that I'm an obsessed Sims 3 fan cuz I tweet random things about the game, lol, but last but not least, the last IMPORTANT thing I'm gonna tell you is that ….I won't tell you till you reach the bottem A/N haha.**

**

* * *

**

Early, the next following morning, Troy had gotten up early at around 7 in the morning, made breakfast and went out to Wal-Mart to buy a gift for Matt.

_If I were an 11 year old guy, what would I like?._ Troy questioned in his mind.

He looked through the toy aisle. Okay, maybe a toy wasn't an exactly the ideal of a perfect gift for an 11 year old. Something that has to do with technology would be a seemingly perfect gift to an 11 year old. But, unfortunately, he could not afford an ipod or phone in any way. With only 20 bucks in his wallet, what could he buy?. A card with no money, thoughtful but not really what he had in mind.

Troy scanned the toy aisle then gave up and went to the aisle where it they had bikes and just scanned through everything in the sports aisle. But something caught his eye. A black box inside was a perfectly shaped round orange ball with black lines. He recalled Matt talking about how he wanted to learn how to play but he never got the chance. Sure, he played, but all he ever did was just stand there and watch the other kids play due to his shyness.

He scanned the price tag full of hope, hoping that he would be able to afford it. The price tag read $11.99 which was about 12 bucks. Without giving out any lost thoughts, he grabbed the box and carried it with him to the cashier and handed him the box. Which the cashier, took, scanned, typed into the cash register before saying. "That'll be $11.99"

Troy took out his wallet out, opened and grabbed the money and gave it to the cashier register then put his wallet back into his pocket. The cashier picked the box up and grabbed a grocery bag and set the box inside the bag and handed Troy the bag and a receipt.

"Have a wonderful day!"

"You too"

Troy dragged himself out of Wal-Mart, sighing knowing that his brother would kill him if he found out that he had only 9 bucks in his wallet. Money didn't come easy for the Bolton family so the twins made sure they had spent the money wisely and to his brother, that wasn't a wise choice to make but seeing the young boy's look on his face when he sees the gift that he bought would be worth it.

Once Troy got home, he immediately wrapped the gift, showered and changed into his clothes.

He headed into the living room to find his brother one the couch watching television. "Hey"

"Hey, so why did you buy for the kid?" Trevor questioned, curiously sitting himself up the couch. "Don't tell me you wasted all your money just to buy a perfect gift for an 11 year old boy" His voice getting more edgier as he went on.

Chickening out, Troy shook his head, lying. "No, no, no, just bought a ball, nothing really"

His brother raised his eyebrows. "Troy, how much did it cost"

"Well, " Troy hesitated deciding to give in or not. "Um, it was affordable is all I'm gonna say"

"Troy," Trevor began, knowing that his brother did buy something expensive by the tone of his voice.

But before he could even go on with his sentence, he heard the door crack open, footsteps creaking into the house.

Troy and Trevor were horrified. They didn't know their mother would come early. Well, actually, they expect to come home on a Sunday, but not in mid-afternoon. The twins usually speculated that their mother would arrive home on nights after a short trip was usually true. But unfortunately, not this time around.

Fear filled throughout their bodies, thinking of ways how she's going to beat them up. As if, hitting with a belt, cutting them wasn't bad enough. They had suffered more bad then that. The door slammed as the twin's breathings were getting faster so as their heartbeats. The twins hearts literally stopped in fear as their mother appeared into the living-room. But to their surprise, she looked happy, the happiness she had when she was married. "Yeah, I know" She said as if she was talking to someone but really talking to herself.

At first, the twins thought she was insane, but her mother's eyes gleamed as she the twins. The twin's fear faded away. They had never seen the gleam in her eyes since the death of their father.

"Boys, I'd like to share some special news for you" She said faking the sweetest voice, she could muster.

She stepped into the middle of the living room then within moments, their mother's boyfriend stepped into the living room and stood next to her with gleaming eyes and smiled politely.

"We're married" The couple announced at the same time.

The twins mouths dropped open. Was it a good thing or a bad thing?. If she had a husband, maybe she wouldn't act all abusive like really, she would really show her true self to her husband. If her husband had found out what she had been doing to her kids for the past three years, he would be disgusted, file for divorce and take the kids in custody then live happily ever after. The thought actually seemed to excite Troy and Trevor.

"T-that's great" Troy tried to say.

"Cool" Trevor nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking that maybe, your mother could go out for a spy day tomorrow and the three of us could stay home and spent some quality time to get to know one another" Victor, the twin's mother's husband suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good." They both agreed.

"Great, well, I gotta head back to my apartment and pack my stuff and grab some Chinese takeout along the way for dinner tonight" Victor spoke.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna head back into my room and unpack and do some unwinding" Shelby replied back.

"Okay, bye, I love you" He replied back as he pressed his lips to make a quick smooch before leaning back and heading out the door as Shelby made her upstairs to her bedroom.

As soon as the adults were out of earshot, the twins exchanged glances.

"Hopefully, the marriage would change mom's behavior. I mean, I don't think she would do this if her husband would be home" Troy spoke.

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of having a step dad but the thought of not being abused seems like a pretty good deal to me." He agreed.

"Right" He mumbled before checking his watch. "Well, there's an hour left before Matt's birthday party starts, I'd better head upstairs and see if mom lets me go the party." Troy said checking his watch.

"Uhh, I don't' think that's a good idea." Trevor acknowledged. "I don't think mom would let you go, she'll beat you if you protest, its better if you go cause you'll probably be home by the time Victor arrives home."

"Your right." He agreed before continuing. "But, I'm not going to take any chances so I'm just gonna do it anyway"

He went up the stairs and walked towards his mother's bedroom door. Feeling nervous, he had a couple of last thoughts before finally deciding, oh what the hey.

Troy knocked on the door following a voice call out from the bedroom. "Come in"

He slowly opened the door, taking a deep breath, preparing for battle. Troy slowly walked inside the room staring at his mother who was packing her bags.

He hesitated before saying. "Uh, mom. A friend is having a birthday party, so can I go?"

Shelby glanced at Troy and eyed before giving an answer. "No"

Troy's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Mom, that's not really an answer"

Shelby stopped packing, Troy's heatbeat raced, feeling more nervous. She turned to face Troy and neared her face, centimeters away from him his, she pulled his shirt. "Just because I'm married doesn't mean you I let you off the hook. I still am going to do punish you, but lucky for you, I can't do often as I'd like to and I can't do it to the extremes cause there are too many risks involved. One more word out of you, you'll regret for the rest of your life"

"But" Troy tried to protest.

Wham!.

Troy touched his stinging cheek. "Ow"

Shelby laughed harshly in response. "Anything else?"

Troy sighed, deciding to stick up for himself, hoping to chance his mother's ways.

"Why can't you let me be a kid for once?"

Shelby eyes darkened and she punched his nose. "Shut the fuck up, you're a minor, whatever I says goes."

Troy clenched his teeth in pain as blood poured out of his nose and he covered his nose and replied. "But, its important, its an birthday party for a kid that I worked on, we became close friends now"

"I don't care." Shelby rolled her eyes. "I don't get what people see in you."

Troy walked out of the room in misery and grabbed the toilet paper and laid in his bed, wondering how Matt was going to react when he ditched his birthday party after promising that he would be there. The frown on the kid's face would make him frown.

When the bleeding stopped, he fell asleep. Hours later, once he had awakened. He yawned and got off the bed, his stomach was growling. Troy was hungry. With that, he went downstairs and grabbed some food and ate.

Victor suddenly walked into the room. "Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that your mom is out, grabbing some DVDS for us to watch later"

"Oh"

Victor slowly walked to him, a grin forming on his face. "You know what,"

"What?"

"You eyes are so blue, so pretty" Victor stated.

Troy began to be uncomfortable, it wasn't everyday that a guy had commented that he had pretty eyes. From then on, he had a bad feeling about this guy.

"And damn, your lips look so luscious." He went on.

Without warning, Victor had pressed his lips on Troy's lips. Troy was shocked, he had no idea that Victor was bisexual. He couldn't believe that a male was kissing him, the same gender, he was completely in disgust. But also ashamed because a dude was now kissing him.

"Let go of me, you freak" He yelled pushing him off as Victor stumbled toward the ground but he grabbed the chair that sat behind him and regained his composure. His eyes darkened with anger.

"Don't call me a freak, you fucking bastard." He yelled back as he punched his stomach and grabbed his neck, choking him. "Don't ever mutter a word to your mother or else I'm going to have to kill you." He whispered darkly into his ear before letting him go.

Once free, Troy being a coward he is, he ran up the stairs and went into his room, slammed the door and locked it.

Troy sat on the bed, his head in his hands, completely scared and shocked. He was living with a abuser and an rapist. Great, life couldn't any better, he thought to himself. An hour later, his brother barged into the room and saw his brother curved into a ball, looking scared and upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned, noticing his brother's expressions.

Troy shook his head, not wanting to tell his brother, scared of what he might do or say. As well as being ashamed of what just happened.

"Did someone bother you?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Oh," Trevor said, looking at his brother strangely. "Well, if nothing's the matter then stop acting like that. Mom wants you downstairs. She wants all of us to spend some family quality time by watching a DVD before we go to bed"

"Uhh, I think I'll pass" He croaked out, not even giving a glance.

"Dude, Mom wants you downstairs, there's nothing you can do about it" Trevor said.

"Just tell her I'm sleeping" He snapped before laying down on his bed, unmaking the bed then pushed the comforters up.

"Well, okayy," Trevor gave up. "But just to let you know, we're gonna watch your favorite movie, Transformers 2"

Troy gave no answer and waited until his brother left the room to fall asleep.

Why did things have to be like this?. Why couldn't his thirteen year old self be more responsible?. Why did his father have to die?. Troy felt the tears stream down his face as he let out a whisper before eventually falling asleep.

"Daddy, I need you more then ever now."

* * *

**A/N Never saw it coming huh?. Well, I thought I'd like to torture the characters even more so I could deepen the drama and angest even futher to what I had originally planned. The kiss thing wasn't originally planned, I remembered reading kidnap stories about Troy where a male is all gay and kisses him and stuff like that. I thought it'd give more conflicts to work in the story and it gives me several more doors to work with the plot. Trust me, I didn't enjoy writing that scene. But, hey, that's called creativity. Creating interesting semi plots to work with the original plot really does give you some interesting results. So, comment, flame, suggest, ideas are anything you'd like to share is welcome. I decided with the plot deepening even more and with what more I have planned, I decided to let you work for it by reviewing so yeah, 10 reviews or I won't update and this time, I truly mean it. Oh yeah, the important news is that after I finish this story and Stranger 2: Pain Is Not For Gain. I decided to not post any new stories until next year thus giving me more time to strengthen my writing and giving me more time to think of new storylines that I'd like to work on. Hopefully, I'd get to collaborate with new favorite writers other then my partner in crime Samanta1024. But that doesn't mean we won't stop working together in the future. Unfortunately, I'm going to make a big leap from the HSM fanfics and explore Tv show/movies yes, I spent the last three years creating stories in the HSM fanfics, but I don't think I'm widely known and famous in the HSM fanfic zone as other amazingly talented writers. Change is good, I think the two stories I'm currently working on are the ones I'm going to write before I move on to a different movie/tv show fanfics. But, hey, I still will make HSM fanfics, but not as much as before, I'm still deciding which show/movie to work on next. I'm moving on with different things and hopefully, you'll continue reading my stories but its not going to be HSM. I'll make my final decision when the I finish the stories and what to focus on next. I have something particular in mind, but it's a secret. (:**

**So yeahh. Reviewwww!.**

**PS. LAME CHAPTER, I KNOWW. BUT PLEASE REVIEW IT ANYWAY. (:  
**


	13. Important AN

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for the past couple of months. Unfortuantely during the summer in July, my internet didn't work. We did everything including callling for the technican and my dad was on the phone for THREE hours trying to fix it. I apoliqize for the long wait. I really am. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm not allowed to use my dad's laptop (but I'm sneaking anyway). But I'll try to get in a chapter within the next month. I can't a promise though. So yeah. Again I AM really sorry & I'm pretty sure that a lot of you forgot this story & I don't blame you.**

**Xoxoxo**

**2pinkstar**


	14. Cries within the suffering

**The Secret Lives of The American Teenagers**

**A/N Okay, you guys now have a reason to hate me. I haven't updated since July. To make a long story short, my computer's not working. So I haven't had access to a computer at all. So to make it up to you, I've written story that is based on a true story that's called Loved & acceptance. Its about Gabriella who's being bullied because her intelligence is different than everybody else. So go check it out. So without further ado...**

**PS. I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY COWRITER SAMANTA1024. I love you so much words cannot describe. LOL!. This is my birthday present to you. (((:**

**

* * *

**

Early the next morning, Troy got up for school early on Monday morning. He sighed pondering what's going to happened at work after school. He went downstairs and saw his twin, mom and…..his stepfather eat breakfast in the kitchen table.

"Morning sweetie, come and eat" Troy's mother greeted him, faking her sweet smile.

His stepfather looked at him with his burning eyes. Troy flinched before taking a seat at the table. Troy picked up a couple of pancakes before retrieving it. He slowly chewed in uncomfortable silence.

As soon as he was done, he got up and washed the dishes and picked up his backpack without waiting for his brother.

As soon as he got to his bustop, he felt a tap on his shoulder minutes later. Troy flinched before turning around to see his worried looking brother.

"What's wrong?" Troy questioned. "You seemed out of it this morning"

Troy pretended to look confused and innocent. "What do you mean?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

"What I mean is that you seemed all awkward this morning. Like you seemed really scared or something" His brother answered.

"Trevor," Troy mumbled darkly. "You and I have a good reason to be scared. You know that"

"I do but," Trevor sighed deeply, letting his fingers through his hair. "You seemed really distant."

The bus came and everyone started to line to get inside the bus. Troy rolled his eyes. "I don't care and don't know what your talking about but I don't have time for this conversation"

Troy stepped on the bus and began to look for a vacant seat. He slid into a vacant seat and looked out the window in deep thought.

His brother sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He turned his gaze towards his brother and whispered. "He…kissed me"

Trevor looked confused. "What?"

Troy sighed before answering again. "Trevor….i don 't know to tell you this..but our stepfather kissed me."

Trevor looked him in the eye before bursting into laughter. "Good one. Good one"

"No, Trevor, I'm serious." He protested. "He really did kiss me. He and I were talking and suddenly he said how cute I was and then all of a sudden, he kissed me and threatened not to tell anyone"

Trevor shook his head. "Nice try, but there's no way your fooling me this time"

"Fine than," Troy snapped. "Than don't believe me"

The bus neared the school and came to a halt. Troy unbuckled off his seatbelt and got up and stormed out of the bus fuming.

He was so pissed that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. BAM!. Troy and someone collided against him. Troy looked at the person who he had run into and noticed it was Gabriella. "I'm sorry, I wasn't look where I was going"

"Well maybe next time, you better watch where I'M going" Gabriella joked.

"So I could see your sexy ass," Troy flirted. "Hell yeah"

Gabriella giggled. "There's no way, I'm letting you touch my ass, you perv"

Troy raised his eyebrows forgetting about all his problems at once. "Oh, really?. Think again"

Troy grabbed her butt and poked it. "Nice ass you got there"

"You pervert" Gabriella said in between giggles as she slapped him.

Troy gasped jokingly. "Ruudeee"

Gabriella laughed and as soon as she calmed down. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Amazing especially this Saturday" He grinned.

"I could say the same thing. I can't wait to do it again" Gabriella said.

Troy grinned before heading to class with Gabriella. The day progressed. He ignored his brother the whole day trying not to let his sympathy take over because he didn't have any friends at school. Once school was done, Gabriella offered him a ride to his work.

"Thanks for dropping me off" Troy said.

"Anytime" Gabriella smiled before pressing the pedestal and driving off. His heartbeat went faster like a speeding bullet. Something about her made his heart skip a beat.

Troy walked inside the building and picked up his clipboard a list of things to do. He checked it carefully before proceeding to another room. He opened the door and went inside. Troy spotted a teenaged girl reading a teen magazine.

He closed the door and the girl shifted in her bed and looked up from her magazine. "What do you want?"

"Uh, I'm your new caretaker. My name is Troy Bolton. What's yours?"

"My name is stay the fuck out of my business, I don't need some fucking kid taking care of another kid. That's just stupid. So with that being said. Leave me the fuck alone" The girl snapped.

"I'm sorry but I know you don't want to help, but I'm here to do my job and job is to take care of you."

"I said, leave me alone" The girl's voice grew louder.

"Um, I'll just sit here quietly, just forget that I'm in the room, okay?" Troy said as he took a seat next to her bed.

The girl threw her magazine at him. "Get the fuck out of my room you fucking animal!"

Troy sighed heavily before he replied. "I can't, I'm supposed to take care of you"

"And how is sitting here and watching me is taking care of me?" The girl challenged.

Troy couldn't think of a word to say. "Exactly" The girl snapped then she pointed her fingers towards the door. "Now, buh bye"

He couldn't take it anymore, not standing the girl's attitude. "There's no way to talk to me like that. Your supposed to treat a person with respect."

The girl scoffed and crossed her arms. "And?"

"And the point is, I know you've gone through hell. But believe me, your not alone. Your lucky to have such loving parents. Apperciate what you have. I know being paralyzed seems like the worst thing in the world. But trust me its not. Its not. Its not." Troy exploded before tears came out of his eyes. He cried and cried leaving the girl silent.

He was so embarrassed than he immediately walked out of the room and straight into the bathroom and turned on the faucet and sprayed his face with water before turning it off and snatching a paper towel to wipe his face than throw it into the trashcan. He stared at his reflection in the mirror silently pleading for help before retrieving back to the room to find the girl fast asleep. Troy sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Gabriella decided to go out for a walk. A little later in her walk, she looked toward one of the houses and noticed a woman inside her house and she looked like to be punching a boy. Curiously, Gabriella sneaked a peak at the window to get a closer look and gasped as the woman kicked TROY BOLTON in the face. She heard him yell at him and continue to scream even louder. She heard him cry in pain and pleaded for him to stop. Gabriella was so shocked, she couldn't compherend as to what she saw so she ran away from the house and into her own and slammed her bedroom door shut and slid down and put her hands to her head.

What on earth was she going to do?.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I didn't really put much effort into the story but at least you got something. So reviewww, I command you to press that purple button or else. (((:**


End file.
